Kids of the Dancing Clown
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: Thomas and Melody are now 13 years old, during the summer the twins spend alot of time with their friends in the losers club and do their best to keep their secret about their dad from them. As for their parents, they'll have to overcome many obstacles to keep their relationship and family together. Sequel to:Circus Family
1. chapter 1

**( _Melody's POV)_**

The buzzing of my alarm snapped me out of my peaceful sleep. However today was the day I was looking forward too the most, the last day at school! And the beginning of summer brake!

Getting up out of my bed, I let out a big yawn and smiled at the picture I kept by my bedside.

In the picture was My mom, my dad (in human form) Thomas and myself. Back when were just little kids and the whole family went to the circus together. Now me and Thomas were 13 year olds and alot has changed since then.

One of the main changes is our appearances, Thomas is taller, his black hair is cut short, and he can usually be seen wearing football shirts and jeans. All he thinks about theses days is football and making it to the top of our schools football team.

As for me Im a little shorter than my brother, my hair has grown longer and is now a bright burgundy color. I'm still a little bit of a girly girl and can usually be found wearing a dress, or sometimes a skirt. Instead of being obsessed with sports like my brother. I'm more interested in making the dance and gymnastics team at school. Since we're both about to finish up our freshman year we haven't been so lucky. But over the summer were both gonna try hard to reach our goals.

All that aside, I got dressed in a a black floarl dress with short sleves and pink leggings and black flats. I pulle back my hair with a pink headband. And went downstairs to join the rest of my family for breakfast. Knowing pretty well that my parents were going to make a big fuss about the last day of school as soon as I got down there.


	2. 2

Before I could even make it to the second step on the stairs, my stupid brother grabbed my by my waist and made me gasp!

"What are you doing tom?!" I half shouted half giggled.

"Comeon sis dont wanna be late for the best day of the year do you?" he said as the big doofus spun me around in the hallway.

"Well if your dumbass would put me down, we wouldn't be late."

Once I said that Thomas gave me an evil smirk and tackeld me to the floor tickling me like crazy!

I struggled to breathe as I laughed like crazy!

"Tom stop it! Cut it out" I said finally pushing him away from me.

Helping me to my feet, Tom got me in a head lock and started givig me a nuggie.

"Hey! Your ass is grass bro, im telling mom when we get down there" I said with a giggle as we both walked down the staris and into the kitchen.

 _ **(B's POV)**_

Standing over the stove cooking breakfast my mind began to wonder. My kids were done with their first year of high school, three more years and they would be all grown up. It seemed like only yesterday I was walking with them into their kindergarten class. I was so busy lost in thought that I didnt notice a certain someone had snuck up behind me.

With a gasp and a smile, I leaned in closer to him.

"Morning Ty" I said kissing his cheek.

"Morning Beautiful" he said before kissing my neck and running his hand up and down my body."

I giggled and tried to pull away from him, but his grip was way to tight.

I wasnt until someone cleared their voice behind us that we even realized that the twins were in the room ans now watching us.

"Morning kiddies" said Tyler trying to not make the moment akward.

Thomas just smirked and let out a chuckle.

"You know if the two of you need some time alone together, me and Mel can always grab something at school."

"Oh no you don't Mr. I slaved over this breakfast now the two of you sit with your father at the table!"

The twins continued to laugh and Tyler gave me a wink.

I shook my head at my crazy family before serving them.


	3. 3

_* **PennyWise's(Tylers) POV***_

Both me and B ate our breakfast and watched as Tom and Mel talked amongst themselves.

Hard to believe that only a few years ago, both of them were little kids when I first met them.

"Watcha thinking about babe?" B asked me before she grabbed my hand.

"Oh just about the time we took the kids to the circus. Remember that?"

B smiled, "How could I forget?"

 _Flashback*_

Little four year olds Tohmas and Melody sat with their parents in the front row of the circus.

Thomas was eating a bag of popcorn and eyeing the acrobats, Melody had a big bag of cotton candy and was admiring how big the elephants were.

B was busy taking pictures of everything and Tyler sat there admiring the clowns, kinda wishing that he could be down there with them.

Suddenly a voice nearby was calling out his name.

"Ill be back babe, I gotta go to the bathroom" said Tyler walking out of the isle to investigate.

When he saw who it was, he couldn't be happier. It was the one and only infamous Captin Spaulding! All dressed up in his red and white clown suite, and makeup that consisted of a white face, blue eys and black lips. And he wore a funny hat over his bald head.( _ **To all my Rob zombie lovers, Suprise!!)**_

"Well if you aint a sight for sore eyes, how have you been?" Captin Spaulding asked before putting an arm around him.

"Whatcha doing here captin?" Tyler asked before giving his old friend a punch in the arm.

"Well the business back home is slow so I figured id come down here to see the show. How come you look so..normal boy?"

Tyler scoffed, "Well I...I have a family now and I cant exactly walk around in my clown form."

"Says who? Comon son your Peenywise the dancing clown for fucks sake. Dont let your father down son. I say when all of thess carnies leave for the night we have a circus of our own."

"Aye Aye captin" said Tyler with an evil smirk.

Walking back to the aisle, Tyler told B about the plan and assured her that they wouldn't get in trouble.

B sat with the kids and told them to stay seated until everyone left.

Once the tent was empty, Both Thomas and Melody looked over at their mom confused.

"Isn't the circus over mommy?" Melody asked.

"Yeah and where's daddy?" Thomas asked.

Before B could answer a spotlight came on in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentelmen, Welcome to the after circus show. I am your host Captin Spaulding, owner of Captin Spauldings museum of monsters and Madmen. And I'd like to welcome our beautiful audience member and her two twins to the greatest show on earth!

Both Thomas and Meoldy clapped and cheered, B clapped with them but kept an eye out for her boyfriend.

"Our first preformer is someone you all may know. He is the son of a legend and all around fun guy the one and only PENNYWISE THE DANCING CLOWN!!!"

Once Pennywise (Tyler) ran out onto the ring the whole family cheered and waved to him.

Using his ablities, Pennywise made the whole circus rain down balloons, ans when those balloons poped, confetti and small candies came out.

"Yay daddy!!" the kids cheered.

But in the middle of all that fun a security guard came out of nowhere!

"Hey whats going on here?"

"Shit, what are we gonna do?" Pennywise asked.

"Keep your clown draws on there Pwise, Im always prepared when a fucking pig shows up" said Captin Spaulding.

"Nobody move, the show is officially over" said the security guard as he stepped out onto the ring.

But as he did he was picked up by a nearby acrobat.

"What are you doing?!' he screamed.

But he screamed more when he saw that the acrobat was none other than Dr. Satan himself!

"Woah check out that creepy guy" said Thomas.

"He's creeper than daddy" said Melody with a giggle.

Suddenly right before their very eyes, the floor opend and a red light shined.

Next thing they knew Dr. Satan threw the security gaurd into the hole and it slamed shut.

"Lets give Pennywise and Dr. Satan a big hand!!"

The family stood up and cheered, and Peeywise blew his family a kiss.

"Thanks for everything Spaulding."

"No prob man, We should work together again some day."

 _*End Of Flashback*_


	4. 4

_**(Thomas's POV)**_

After qe finished breakfast me and Mel ran to the backyard to get our bikes.

"You guys sure you dont want a ride?" our mom asks.

"It's alot faster than riding those things" says our dad.

"How about we let you guys drive us to school with our bikes in the trunk. And we ride them home when we get out of school."

"Yeah, please mom and dad?" said Melody.

"Okay fine but the two of you have to come straight home after school understand?" said Dad.

"Yes sir" we both said with a silly salute.

In the next 30 minutes, we finally made it to our school.

"Bye Mom, see ya Dad" I said before quickly getting my bike out of the car and attaching it to the bike rack.

Melody took her time, giving both of our parents a kiss on the cheek before finally meeting up with me.

As we both walked up the steps to the school, Our school's Bully Henry Bowers and his fallowers we're watching us.

"Hey Mel Mel why don't you give me a big wet one?" said Henry.

My sister just ignored that asshole and I flipped him off. Earning a smirk from my dad who was driving past us, staring at me with those color changing eyes.

"Dont let those jerks get to you Mel, just enjoy the rest of the day."

She nodded and ran off to make it on time to her first class.

As for me I ran into my friend Eddie who was busy taking pumps from his inhaler. and staring at my sister.

"Take a picture it will last longer" I said ruffling his short black hair.

"Oh shut up, she's never gonna go for a jerm- aphobic Mama's boy like me" said Eddie with a frown.

"Hey we have all summer dude, come on lets get to class."


	5. 5

( _ **Melody's POV)**_

Waking into class, I took my usual seat next to my best friend Beverly.

"Hey LaLa hows it going?" she asked Calling me by my nickname she gave me.

"Pretty good Hills, ready for this day to be over with."

Soon enough our stupid English class started, and our last assignment was to write our so called "Goals" for the summer.

"I wrote that my goal is to try to give up cigarettes. What did you write LaLa?"

Before I could answer Beverly our english teacher spoke up.

"Well Well Well, look who finally decided to join us."

Looking over I saw that it was My brother's friend Richie, the boy Ive had a crush on since I was 4.

"And what is your excuse this time Mr.Tozier?"

Richie smirked, "What can I say? I had other plans this morning."

I giggled and waved at him as he looked at me.

When he took his seat in the very back, Beverly turned to me.

"When are you finally gonna tell him how u feel LaLa?"

I sighed, "I would tell him but I dont want to make things akward between us. He's really good friends with me and my brother, and I dont want to lose the relationship we have."

Beverly rolled her eyes at me, "I dont know what you see in him anyways he's kind of a loud mouth."

"I guess you could say I have a thing for a guy with a good sense of humor."

Going back to my assignment, I wrote down what my goal was.

 _"To not be Afraid to try new things."_


	6. 6

_**(Thomas's POV)**_

Finally the last class of th day was over with. Myself along with Eddie and our two other friends Billy and Richie walked out of class. "Did you guys hear about Stanley's bar mitzvah? And Stanley has to take this super Jewey test" said Eddie.

"Yeah but how's it work?" asked Billy.

All three of us turned to Eddie who just calmly said "They slice the tip if his dick off."

"But then Stan will have nothing left" said Richie making me laugh.

Running up to us, Stanley explained exactly how the bar mitzvah worked. Wich thankfully there waa no mention of a dick slicing off.

As we continued to walk down the hall we passed by Bowers and his goons again.

"You think they'll sign my year book?" asked Richie.

"You'll be lucky if they dont slap it out of your hands first" I said pulling him into a choke hold and giving him a nuggie.

"Comeon you guys we gotta go meet Mel out front of the school."

 _ **(Melody's POV)**_

Walking out of my last class, I noticed Beverly coming out of the girls bathroom looking kinda upset.

"Hills what's wrong?" I asked as I ran to her side.

"Oh you know the usual. Those sophomore bitches are on my case all thanks to that stupid rumor about me. So they filled up a trash bag and dumped it on me."

To make her feel better I wrapped my around her.

"Don't let them get to you hills."

In the middle of all that hugging, a senior girl walked past us.

She was short, Hispanic, brown curly hair and what really stood out about her was her visible baby bump.

This girl was Veronica Ribson, also known as Current missing girls Betty Ribsons older sister.

Rumor has it that she has no clue who the father is because she waa pregnant before she moved to Darry.

She's really quite and hardly talks to anyone.

"That poor baby is gonn have one messed up mommy" said Beverly.

I just nodded and said my goodbyes to my friend before walking off to meet ip with my brother.

But I kept thinking about Veronica in my mind. And couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her.

Little did I know her situation was going to affect me in ways I never saw coming...


	7. 7

( ** _Thomas's POV)_**

Finally Melody showed up, but she seemed distracted for some reason.

But she snapped out of it when all of us dummped out our book bags into the garbage can.

"Best feeling ever" said Stanley.

"Try tickling your pickel for the first time" said Richie, earning a laugh from my sister in return.

I looked over at Eddie who had a major jealous look in his eyes.

"So what do you guys wanna do tommorow?" I asked.

"Start my training" said Richie with a lift of his glasses.

"What training? Like for a sport?" I asked.

"Yeah cause Tom is taking football and I start my gymnastics class pretty soon" said Melody proudly.

"Nah, Street fighting" said Richie.

"Is that how you wanna spend your whole summer? Inside of an arcade?" Asked Eddie.

"Arcades are fun" said Meldoy clearly sticking up for Richie.

"How bout the Quarry?" Suggested Stanley.

"You guys we gotta go to the b-barens" said Billy. Casuing me to look over at my sister with a worried look.

You see a bunch of kids had been disappearing around Darry and we knew that our dad was the one behind it. We just never thought that he would take Billy's little brother.

"You know the barrens aren't that bad, spending the whole day splashing around in smelly shitty water" said Richie. But out of nowhere Henry and his goons showed up and knocked Richie and Stanley down.

"Hey! Cut it out!!" Said Mel as she pushed passed one of them and helped the boys to their feet.

She even pulled Eddie away when another one of them burped loudly in his ear. Wich of course made him smile like an idiot.

When it seemed like our bullies were about to leave us alone, Billy just had to speak up. "Y-You S-Suck Bowers!"

"Shut up Bill" I said to him. But of course Henry had to turn around.

"You s-s-s say something B-B-B-Billy? You know you got a free ride this year because of your little brother. Rides over."

Henry looked like he was about to do something. But a scared look came across his face.

Both Melody and me looked behind us to see that it was Henry's father the Sheriff.Who he was clearly afraid of.

"This summer is gonna be a hurt train for you and your father friends" With that said Henry licked his hand and smeared it on Billy's face before finally leaving.

"I wish he would go missing" said Richie.

"He's probably the one doing it" said Eddie.

Both me and Mel shared another worried look before we unhooked our bikes.

"See ya later guys" she said before riding off.

"Is she okay?" asked Eddie.

"Yeah she's fine, see you guys tommrow" I said before I rode after my sister.


	8. 8

(Melody's POV)

When we finally pulled up to our house, my brother pulled me aside.

"Listen to me Mel, We dont want to worry Mom and Dad about this so don't mention anything that Bill or the guys said okay?"

"Yeah no problem" I said before the two of us went inside.

"Mom! Dad! Were home!" I called out.

"In here" said mom from the kitchen.

Both me and Tom walked in to find mom at the kitchen table. There was a pizza box infront of her and she was drinking a monster.

"I got you guys pizza, figured it would be a fun way to start your summer" said mom.

"Awesome!!" said Tom before grabbing a slice.

"Hey Mommy where's Dad?" I asked, noticing he wasn't with us.

"He said he had something he needed to do" she said with a hint of disappointment to her voice.

"But anyways, how was your last day of school you guys?" she asked.

We both shrugged.

"It was okay, my friends want me to hang out with them tomorrow" said Thomas.

"Yeah and me and Beverly want to hang out before my gymnastics class starts."

Mom smield and listened to everything se we had to say.

After a while the three of us sat in the living room and watched some tv.

At around 9:00 I noticed that Dad still hadn't come home. Mom and Thomas had fallen asleep on the couch, so I figured this was my only chance to look for Dad.

Putting on my black Jacket, I snuck out the back door and went to get my bike.

But before I could leave the yard, Brady barked and ran up to me.

"Shhh quiet boy, I have to go find Daddy. You stay here and be good okay."

Brady licked my hand and ran off to another part of the yard.

Quickly getting on my bike, I figured the only place dad could be is the sewer.

Riding down to the nearby ditch, I parked my bike and looked into the open sewer tunnel.

"Dad? Are you in here?" I called out.

But instead of my dad answering, all I got back in response was...the sound of a baby crying..


	9. 9

**_(Stills Melody's POV)_**

With a gasp, I ran into the sewer tunnel and did my best not to fall into the dirty water.

As I ran, the crys of the baby kept getting louder and louder.

"Dad wouldn't eat babies...right?" I thought to myself before I started running faster.

When I reached the end of the tunnel, I didn't see my dad. But who I did see, made me stop dead in my tracks.

It was Veronica Ribbson, She was crying, her hair was a mess, and there was blood dripping down her legs and staining her white shorts. And in her arms was a baby wrapped up in what looked like a dirty blanket.

".. Veronica?" I called out.

Once she saw me she began to cry harder.

"I didn't want this! I didn't want to become a mother!! I don't want him!!" she screamed.

I clamly approched her and told her to calm down.

She sobbed and practically threw the crying baby into my arms.

Looking down, I saw that it was a little boy. A chubby, pale, grey eyed little boy.

As he looked up at me, he stopped crying and gave me a toothless smile.

But I was snapped out of that beautiful moment when I heard footsteps coming twards us.

In the darkness I could make out my dad's clown figure. And I could see his scary yellow eyes coming close and closer.

When he was visible, he put a finger to his lips to keep me quiet.

I watched in horror as my dad pounced on Veronica and tore her flesh apart!

I shilded the baby and myself away from the grusome sight. And cringed as the feeling of blood splattered on both of us.


	10. 10

**_(Pennywise/Tyler's POV)_** Wiping the blood away from my lips, I turned around and changed back into himan form infront of my daughter.

"Would you like to explain to me why you're down here young lady?'

Melody shrugged and held onto the baby tighter. I

"...Dad...Why did you do that? Now he won't have a mother to care for him" she said in an upset voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Mel she didn't want her son. It's probably for the best if we leave it on the doorstep of someone's house."

Melody gasped at my words.

"No! We cant just abandoned him, he's a baby."

"Sweetheart he's not our responsibility" I said trying to get her to calm down.

"He is now!!" she snapped.

"Oh really? And just what do you suggest we do with him young lady?"

"We take him to mom, she's the baby expert she'll know what to do."

I could feel myself panicking inside, the last thing I wanted was for B to be involved. But if my daughter wasn't going to listen to me, I guess I was going to have to listen to her.

We both walked silently back to the house. Unsure of what was going to happen.

 ** _(B's POV)_**

I woke up to thw sound of footsteps coming from the back door and into the kitchen.I rubbed my sleepy eyes and got up to see Melody with her father and she had something in her arms.

"What's going on?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"Well ummm...you see Babe me and Mel bumped into each other tonight and we ummm..." Tyler tried to explain to me the situation. But a small cry made us all look down at Melody's arms.

"What in the world is that?!" I asked jumping back.

"A baby, Dad and me found it in the sewer" said Melody looking down.

I gasped, "The poor thing must be starving to death."

Taking the baby from Melody I looked him over. Chubby, small, grey eyes, and a little patch of blonde hair.

"This is crazy...okay first things first. Tyler you take Thomas with you to the store to get some things for this baby."

"I'll go with them Mom, they'll probably forget what to get" said Melody.

Tyler gave a her a serious look but agreed to do as I said.

Once my family was gone, I held the baby in my arms and couldn't help but wonder what in the world we were going to do..


	11. 11

**_(Thomas's POV)_**

I yawned as we walked down the street to the nearest store.

"Why the hell are we coming out here so late?"

Dad turned to me with a glare, "Watch your mouth young man. We're doing thia for your mother. Mel would you like to explain to your brother the situation" he said to my sister in the same tone of voice.

I gave my sister a confused look.

"Well Tommy,...We uhhh."

I listened to her, and I knew that it was serious. Melody only called me Tommy when something big was happening.

"We uhhh,..well...you know Veronica Ribsson right?"

"The pregnant girl that goes to school with us?"

Melody nodded, "She umm..she had her baby...in the sewer."

I looked at her in shock, "Excuse me?!"

"Yeah, she didn't want her son and dad...well Dad punished her. I didn't want to abandoned the baby so we took it home with us."

I looked over at my dad who looked seriously annoyed, not to mention his eyss were changing colors. Just like they always did when he got upset.

"So your sister there decided instead of dropping the damn thing off on someone's doorstep. We should take it home to our so called baby expert."

I nodded and decided not to ask anymore questions.

When we walked into the store Dad told me and Mel to go down the baby isle. He said he'd wait for us by the register.

"Okay ill grab the bottles and formula, you grab the diapers and wipes" said Melody.

I sighed and did as she asked me, but just as I picked up both items. I noticed that Eddie was in the medicine section, and I prayed that he wouldn't notice us.

But of course he did right away, "Tom hey" said Eddie happily.

"Uh hey Eddie" I said trying to keep my cool, "Watcha doing her so late?"

"My mom sent me down here to get some cough drops. What's with the baby stuff?" He asked.

"Oh umm...its for the kids at mom's daycare! Yeah, they're running low so I thought I'd help them out." I said thinking fast.

"Tom I got the bottles" said Melody as she approached us. "Oh Hi Eddie" she said with a smile.

"M-Melody Hey, you're helping out with thw daycare too? That's very sweet of you" said Eddie.

Mel gave me a confused look, but I gave her a look that said to go with it.

"Uh..yeah. Anyways we have to go, see ya tommorow Eddie" my sister said before walking away.

I turned to Eddie with a smirk, "Real smooth there Ed."

He just shrugged and said he had to go.

Walking over to my family, we payed for our items and made our way back home.

And to be completely honest with you I wasn't exactly happy with this situation at all.


	12. 12

**_(Bs POV)_**

I smiled down at the sleeping baby in out couch. Of course my mond was screaming with a million unanswered questions, yet for some reason or another this baby was all I could focus on.

He reminded me of when I became a mom for the first time. And how I longed to care for another child again.

I was snapped out of my thoughts again when my family walked in.

"How is he mommy?" Melody asked.

"Sleeping like a baby" I said with a giggle.

"What are you guys gonna do with him?" Thomas asked with a yawn.

"We'll figure all that out later, I think you and your sister should go to bed now. I need to talk with your mother" said Tyler.

"Kay, Goodnight mom Goodnight Dad" said the twins together.

Once he was sure both of them were behind closed doors, Tyler turned back to me with an angry look.

"You wanna tell me why the hell you're okay with this?" he snapped.

I sighed and shushes him, "You may not agree with what your daughter has done. But I do, I'm very proud of her for saving the life of this baby. Unlike you who just wants it gone."

"He doesn't belong to us! Think about this B, this is a form of kidnapping!"

"How? You both said that the teen mother didn't want her baby. And his grandmother isn't exactly stable to care for him. He needs a home, just give it 3 weeks. After 3 weeks if things don't seem right, we'll give him to another family. Please don't make me abandoned him" I practically begged.

Tyler sighed and pulled me in his arms.

"I can see that this is important to you, but what are we gonna say when others notice we have a baby in this house?"

"We say its a relative that we're taking care of for the summer."

He nodded and handed the baby stuff to me.

"He can't sleep in the couch like that, ill bring down the old crib from the attic."

I smiled at him, and soon enough the baby was sound asleep.

Along with the both of us asleep in each other's arms.

Who knew what tommorow would bring for us.


	13. 13

_**(Melody's POV)**_

Around 7am the next morning, I awoke to the sound of the baby babbling downstairs.

Mom and Dad we're still asleep, and from what I could hear Tom was snoring away.

So slowly I made my way down the stairs and peeked over the baby's crib.

Once he saw me, he flashed me his gumless smile again.

"Hey little guy, sorry about my dad... he's not a bad man. I think he's just not very good babies."

I continued to play and talk with him, but at one point the baby began to cry and fet fussy.

Luckily for me, my mom came in and held him.

"Whats wrong with him mom?" I asked.

"He's probably just hungry, can you please make me a bottle sweetie? Just add 3 scoops of formula to the bottle and shake it.

Doing as I was told, I made the bottle and mom even let me feed him.

"He looks like he likes you Mel" said my mom as she sat next to me.

"Are we going to keep him?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but if we did wouldn't you be upset? I mean you are the baby of the family" she said in a teasing voice.

"I wouldn't mind, having a baby around is kind of nice."

While we were talking, my Dad and brother came downstairs looking half asleep.

"Babe where's my Coffee?" Dad askes with a yawn.

"Ill get it right now Ty, The baby needs to finish eating."

Looking up at my Dad I could see that her answer did not amuse him.

So to brake the tension, I made his coffee for him and even made everyone big stacks of pancakes.

"Thank you baby girl, this looks Delicious" said my Dad as he ate with a straight face.

"So what's w everyone's plans for today?" Mom asked.

"I'm gonna go meet up with the guys later on" said Thomas.

"I'm gonna do my daily rounds. Pancakes are great but im gonna be hungry again later" said Dad with hia Famous evil grin.

"How bout you Mel?" Mom asked doing her best to hide her worried look.

"Well I'm supposed to hang out with Beverly today."

"Would you mind taking the baby with you? I'd take him with me to work but I think it's to soon."

I nodded and happily agreed to do as mom requested.

"Becareful what you say around your friend's" said my Dad before he kissed me and Thomas goodbye.

Usually he did the same to mom, but instead he just said a quick goodbye and left.

Wich worried me deeply.


	14. 14

**_(Thomas's POV)_**

After dealing with everything at home, I really needed some much needed guy time with my friends.

Currently I was at Eddie's house with Richie and Billy. We we're in Eddies kitchen and looking through the pantry.

I guess the guys figured we would get hungry on our little trip to the sewers.

"Take everything except the delicious deals guys, my mom loves those." Said Eddie before me and the other guys stuffed our backpacks with junk foods.

"So hold on a sec, first you said the Barrens and now thr sewer's. What if we get caught?" Eddie asked clearly annoyed.

Billy explained to him that the sewers were open to the public and that we wouldn't get caught.

"Its not the public you need to worry about. Its my dad" I thought to myself before Richie snapped me out of my thoughts.

He opened up another pantry and inside were bottles and bottles of pills.

"Hey Eddie, these birth control pills?" he asked with a Snicker.

"Yeah and im saving them for your sister" said Eddie in a smart ass kind of tone.

I let out a chuckle and walked with the guys to the front door.But before we could go out, Eddie had to give his goodbye kiss to his mom who clearly was to overprotective of him.

As we began walking down the street, Richie gave Eddie a playful shove.

"Mama's boy over here, muah muah muah."

Eddie groaned and told Richie to shut up.

As for me I couldn't help but think back to when my mom used to care for me and Mel that way... Was this new baby taking over?...No thats crazy..

In the middle of all that thinking, I began to wonder what my sister and the baby were up too.


	15. 15

**_(Melody's POV)_**

After Mom left for work, I strapped the baby into our old baby stroller. Packed up a diaper bag, and pushed him down the street.

When I pictured the begging of summer, I didn't picture it with a baby. Yet here I was, happily singing the itsy bitsy spider to a kid that wasn't even related to me. However I just couldn't help but love him. He was so cute and his laugh was even cuter! And of course I could tell mom was in love with him too..Come to think of it I wonder why my parents never had another baby... anyways I continued pushing the stroller till I made it to Beverly's house.

She came outside, with her pretty red hair done up in a ponytail and dressed in her cute floar shirt, brown shorts and little brown boots.

Once she saw the baby her face was mix of confusion and happy.

"Hey Hills, take a picture it'll last longer" I said with a smirk.

She smiled and kneeled down to see the baby.

"Oh my gosh LaLa he's adorable! You didn't tell me you had another brother."

I smiled but could feel myself getting nervous on the inside.

"Yeah umm... he's my mom's friends baby. We're looking after him for the summer. Since my mom had to work I figured id bring him with me to see you."

"Sure, what's the little guys name?"

Hearing that made me stop like a deer in headlights. How in the world was I gonna come up with a name right on the spot?! But I went with the first name that came to mind.

"His name is uhh... Benjamin, Benji for short."

"Aww I like Benji, it suites him. Anyways do you mind if we stop by the store for a bit? I have to pick up some stuff."

"Yeah no problem Hills" with that said we made our way to the store.

But as we did, I couldn't help but get this strange feeling that we we're being fallowed.. but no one was around... Weird.


	16. 16

**_(Thomas's POV)_**

Walking with my friends down the creek made me both nervous and excited.

Excited because I've never bern down here with anyone except My sister. And nervous because I didn't know if my dad was down there or not.

As soon as we got there Eddie started telling us about Wich plant was posion Ivy. And Richie just kept making fun if him for it.

As for me and Bill we were the first ones to stick our heads into the smelly dark sewer tunnel. Richie soon fallowed, but as for Stanley and Eddie they stayed out side.

"I'm not going in there, that's grey water" said Eddie freaking out as usual.

"What the hell is grey water?" Asked Richie.

"Basically its..Piss and Shit. You guys are splashing around in a damn toilet bowl."

While I blocked out the guys frekin bickering about everything, and Richie making the comment that Eddie may have crabs from using the same toilet as his mom.

Me and Billy noticed something floating in the water.As he picked it up we both saw that it was a small white sneaker.

"You guys!" said Billy getting everyone's attention.

"... Don't tell me that's..." said Stanley getting scared.

"No G-Goegie wore g-galoches."

"Who's sneaker is it?" asked Eddie.

When me and Billy looked inside we saw that it had the words B. Ribson inside.

"Its Betty Ribsons" I said trying to stay calm.

"She could still be here" said Billy.

"Yeah or she's dead" said Eddie.

"Yeah and apparently her older sister is missing too. Rumor has it that she ran away and put the baby up for adoption" said Stanley.

Hearing that caught my attention, maybe with this rumor going around. No one would guess that we we're raising a dead girls baby."

Once again the boys began fighting again about the whole situation.

Richie and Billy were ready to go into the sewer to look for Gorgie. But Stanley and Eddie kept saying how they didn't want to ans how they we're scared and that it was summer and they we're supposed to be having fun.

However none of us had time to fight anymore, because out of nowhere. A chubby boy with lighy brown hair came running into the creek. He looked scares and was bleeding from his stomach!

"Holly shit what happened to you?" Called out Richie.

We all ran to the boys side, and I hoped to god that his injury wasn't from running into my dad.

Helping the boy up to his feet. Me and the guys made our way to the store.

Knowing we couldn't just go in there with a bleeding boy.

We told Stanley and Richie to stay with the kid. While Billy, Eddie and me went inside to get some medical stuff. However when we got all the stuff we needed we realized we didn't have enough money to pay for it all. Walking to anothet isle we just happened to run into someone that we knew.

 ** _(Melody's POV)_**

Both me and Beverly looked at the big wall of Pads and Tampons. Apparently puberty was hitting her hard. I guess I was happy that it was happening to her and not me.

"Just pick one Hills, they all work the same" I said in a nervous voice.

She just nodded and grabbed a box of tampons.

I walked with her down the isle while I pushed Benji in the stroller. But as we walked we ran into my Brother and our friends.

Hiding the box behind her back, me and Beverly waved at all of them.

"Hey Mel, whats up?" said my brother.

"Oh not much, how bout you guys?" I asked.

"Well.. we have all this stuff and we can't afford it" said Eddie.

With the roll of my eyes, I told Tom to watch the baby ans payed for everyone's stuff with the allowance I saved up.

"You guys owe me big time" I said with a smirk.

"You're the best sis" said Tom before he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Walking with the guys outside, I noticed Billy looking at Beverly with a dreamy look.

I just smield and walked with the guys to the back of the store.


	17. 17

**_(Melody's POV)_**

"Ben from soasch?" Said Beverly once she saw the bleeding boy.

"You know him?" I asked before taking Benji out of the stroller.

"Yeah he's the new kid. Names Ben."

Once Ben saw Beverly coming towards him he tried to cover up the cut that Eddie was bandaging.

"So what Happened exactly?" Asked Thomas.

"Henry and his friends got me" said Ben wincing in pain.

"Hey who's the baby?" Richie asked.

"Did your parents have a new baby?" Stanley asked.

Both me and Tom exchanged glances.

"Umm he's a relative's baby. He's staying with us for the summer. His names Benji."

"Hey you two could be related" said Richie giving Ben a shove.

"He's really cute Melody, You look like a big sister" said Eddie with a smile.

"Aww thanks Eddie" I said feeling my cheeks turning red.

Before anyone could say anything else a familiar voice called out "Thomas! Melody!"

All of us turned around and saw that it was our dad!

"Hey Dad" said Thomas who I could see was clearly nervous.

"Hi Daddy" I said with a small smile.

To my relief Dad gave me one back and said hello to all our friends.

"Come-on we're gonna pick up your mom from work. Have a good day kids."

Tom said goodbye to the boys and folded up the stroller for me.

I gave Beverly a quick hug and said bye to the guys.

"Oh by the way, we're all supposed to go to the quarry tommorow. You, Thomas and Beverly wanna come? Asked Billy.

"Sure, thanks for asking" I said before getting into the car with Benji.

Once we we're inside, Me in the back with Benji and Tom in the passenger seat. Dad asked, "You both wanna tell me why you were in the back of a store?"

"...One of our friends got hurt Dad. We were helping him get better." Said Thomas.

"He was bleeding from his stomach. He said Henry Bower's got to him." I said.

"Bower's? That little asshole from your school? If he ever dose anything to either of you. Make sure you tell me okay? I'll put that little fucker in his place."

Both me and Tom nodded and sat there silently on the ride to pick up mom.


	18. 18

**_(Tylers/Pennywise's POV)_**

Pulling up to the daycare, I smiled once I saw B walking twards the car. And the baby in the back let out this high pitched squeal once he saw her too.

"Hey babe" said B as she got into the car and gave me a kiss.

"Hey babies" she said as she leabed into the back seat and gave all the kids a kiss too.

"Mommy I picked out a name for the baby" said Melody proudly.

"Oh yeah? What did you chose?" B asked.

"Well I kinda had to come up with one on the spot, Because Beverly asked what his name was. So I chose Benjamin, Benji for short."

"Awww I really like that" Said B with an even bigger smile.

"Of course only my little sister would come up with the name of a president for the baby" said Thomas giving his sister's hair a small yank.

"Stop pulling your sister's hair son" I said in a slightly stern voice.

"Sorry Dad" he said noticing my irritation.

Once we got home, Tom went into the backyard to practice some football moves. And Melody was watching the nightmare before xmas with the baby. And B was in the kitchen cooking up some dinner.

"Need any help babe?" I asked hugging her from behind.

She smirked and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"No thank you ty, but if you could go help Mel with the baby that would be great."

With a small sigh I did as she asked and sat down with my daughter and the baby.

"Hey Daddy wanna hold him real quick, I gotta pee."

"Uhh sure, just be quick" I said Taking him from her.

Holding him by his waist, I held him up so I could look at him better.

"...Hey.. So you're Benji huh?... Not really sure what im supposed to do with you... You're kinda cute I guess..."

While I struggled with thing's to say to him. He just stared at me and gave me the same gumless smile he gave everyone. I knew it wasn't his fault why he was here. Yet I couldn't help but feel some type of way about it.

Just as Melody came back into the room, Benji burped and out of nowhere I felt something wet on my shirt.

With a disgusted look I saw that it was white spit up!

"Here Daddy let me take him" sais Mel as she quickly took him into her arms.

Getting up from the couch, I went into the kirchen to clean myself up.

"Babe what's wrong?" asked B once she noticed how irritated I was.

"That damn kid spit up on me!" I said as I tried to scrub off the mess.

"He didn't mean to, that's what babies do." said B trying to keep mw calm.

"Whatever, I'll be in the shower" I said before storming up the stairs and slamming the bathroom door behind me.


	19. 19

**_(B's POV)_**

I couldn't understand why he was acting like that. All because Benji spit up on him a little.

I called the kids to come eat there dinner. And held Benji in my arms as I fed him a bottle.

"Hey mom, where's dad?" Thomas asked, taking a bite of his steak.

"He's in the shower, you two just finish your dinner and then get ready for bed."

"Our friends invited us to go to the Quarry tommorow. Is that okay?" Melody asked.

"Yeah that's fine, I have to day off tommrow anyways. You both deserve a day off too."

With that said, Both Melody and Thomas gave me a kiss. Washed there dishes and went upstairs to their room.

After a while, Tyler came down stairs dressed in a white wife beater and black pajama pants.

"Your dinner is in the microwave" I said not looking at him.

He sighed, grabbed his plate and sat at the other end of the table.

After Benji finished his bottle, I put him in his crib and he went to sleep right away.

Walking back into the kitchen, I noticed that Tyler was bearly eating his steak.

"What's the matter? Why are you getting mad just because he spit up on you? He's a baby, that's what babies do."

"I get that B, I'm just irritated with everything okay."

"Irritated because of what?" I asked.

"Because we're taking care of a damn kid that dosent even belong to us! And ever since that little brat got here you've been completely ignoring me!" he snapped.

I looked at him in shock, "How the hell can you say that Tyler?! I don't care if he's not ours! We cant just abandoned him!! And you may not know this, but babies need a lot of work! You don't know that because you weren't even there for the two kids we have when they we're babies."

"And who's damn fault is that? Huh B?! You're the one who didn't tell me you were pregnant before I went into my damn hibernation! If this little boy was made by you and me, I wouldn't be acting this way!"

With tears welling up in my eyes, I made my way towards the stairs.

"B... Where are you going?" he asked in a softer tone.

"To bed..you can sleep on the couch tonight!"

With that said I went into my bedroom and cried myself to sleep. Feeling completely torn about everything.

( ** _Tyler's/Pennywises POV)_** I stood there at the bottom of the stairs feeling very guilty. I didn't mean to make her cry, I was just trying to tell her how I felt.

I sighed and threw myself on the couch. I couldn't believe how everything was going.

While I layed there thinking, the sound of babbling caught my attention. I noticed that Ben was awake and just looking around.

Peeking in to check on him, he flashed me his smile again.

I wondered if I showed him my true form, would he still be smiling.

Changing back into a clown infront of him, I waited for his reaction.

For the most part, all he did was stare at me.

However, after a whilw he touched my clown face and smiled again.

I shook my head at him and picked him up in my arms.

For the rest of the night, I stayed up talking and playing with him. He wasn't so bad after all..


	20. 20

**_The Next Morning*_**

 ** _(Thomas's POV)_**

With a yawn and a strech, I quickly got out of bed, got dressed and went into my sisters room.

"Melly Comeon, We're going to Quarry today remember?"

She groaned and tossed her pillow at me. Then in a half asleep voice she said, "I'll meet you there, Im supposed to ride over there with Beverly."

"Kay, see ya in a bit sis" I said before giving her a quick kiss and making my way downstairs.

Running into the kitchen to get a pop tart, I noticed my dad asleep on the couch. He was completely knocked out. And the weirdest part is, that he had Benji asleep right next to him.

I gave them both a small smile and ran to get my bike. Up ahead on the street I could see Richie and Bill.

"Hey you guys wait up" I called to them.

"Hey Tom, where's Mel?" Richie asked.

"She said she'd meet us there, she's gotta go meet up with Beverly."

"Has Eddie T-Told your s-sister that he l-likes her yet?" Billy asked.

"Nope, not yet" I said in a serious voice.

"She's to good for him anyways" I heard Richie whisper under his breath.

I smirked and wondered who mu sister would fall for later on.

 ** _(Melody's POV)_**

"Becareful on your ride over there, and tell your brother that you both need to be home by 4" said my mom.

"Kay Mommy, see you later" I said before making my way down the stairs.

When I got there, I saw my Dad feeding Benji a bottle and couldn't help but Aw at how cute it was.

"Hey baby girl, you on your way out?" he asked.

I nodded and could see his cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"Yep, see ya later Dad, see ya Benji" I said before riding my bike to Beverly's house.

"Hills im here!" I called up her fire escape.

She waved at me and smiled as she came down the stairs.

I waved back but I didn't smile back. Because my best friend's beautiful long red hair was now cut super short and feathery.

"Geez LaLa stare much?" she asked giving me a small push.

"Hills..what happened to your strawberry locks?" I asked.

She gave me a smile but I could tell it was fake. "It's just gotten super hot this summer, so I cut it short...You don't like it?"

I shrugged, "Its different, kinda reminds me of that girl from sixteen candles."

She smiled and raced me down the street on our bikes to meet up with thr boys.

 ** _(Thomas's POV)_**

Me, Eddie, Richie, Billy, Stanley, and Ben stood at the edge of a cliff in our white underwear.

We played a quick game of loogie and laughed at how gross it was.

"So who's first?" Richie asked.

From behind us we heard a voice say "We'll go."

We all turned to see that it was Beverly and my sister now in their underwear and bras.

I could see both Richie and Eddie blushing once they saw Melody. But she didn't notice as she jumped off the cliff hand in hand with Beverly.

"What the fuck! We just got one up by two girls!" Said Richie.

"Do we have to do that now?" said Stanley.

One by one we all jumped off the cliff and swam with the girls. For once it seemed as if things were normal.


	21. 21

( _ **Lemon in this one!!! You have been warned.)**_

 **( _Melody's POV)_** After we played and splashed around in the water. We all got out and sat around the bank.

Beverly layed out a towel and put on her headphones before she layed down to sun bathe.

But as she did I noticed my brother and the rest of the boys admiring her body.

But as she sat up they all looked away.

"You frekin perv" I whispered to my brother before he gave me a playful shove.

Next to us, I noticed Richie going through Ben's backpack.

"News flash Ben, schools out for summer" he said in a funny voice.

He continued to go through bens backpack and found a post card that Ben snatched away. And a binder filled with articles.

"What's with the history project?"

"Oh it's not school stuff, I just collect articles for fun" said Ben.

"Ooh I wanna see" said Beverly before she sat next to Bill.

While the boys continued to talk about the articles. Bill turned to Beverly, "Y-Your hair.."

"Your hair is Beautiful" said Ben.

I awed to myself and could've swore I saw my best friend blushing.

"Why are all of these about murders and missing kids?" Richie asked.

When I heard that I looked at my brother scared.

"Darrys not like any town ive ever lived in before. People either die or go missing six times the national average" Ben explained.

Everyone looked at each other with worried looks.

"I uh have more articles if you guys want to see them" said Ben.

"Actually we can't, we have to heading home right Mel?" Tom said grabbing my hand.

"Uh..oh yeah that's right.See you guys later." I said getting up and getting dressed.

"La La, is everything okay?" Beverly asked.

"You call her LaLa?" asked Richie, making me blush.

"I think it's cute" said Eddie.

"Yeah everything is fine gotta go." I said before walking with my brother twards our bikes.

When we were sure that we were far away from our friends, we both sighed sadly and rode our way back home.

We both obviously had alot on our minds, but neither of ua wanted to talk about it.

 **( _B's POV)_**

After putting Benji down for a nap, I went down to the basement to do some laundry. Tyler and I had been avoiding each other for most of the day. Wich I didn't exactly like, but I guess we both needed space.

With a sigh, I turned on the washer and started a load. But nearly jumped when I felt arms wrap around me from behind.

"...Im sorry I made you cry" I heard Tyler say softly in my ear.

I nodded and held onto him.

Slowly he turned me around and stroked my cheek.

"What happened to us B? We used to be so close... now I feel like im losing my girl."

I shook my head, "Weve both.. just been busy... We're parents now...ans there's a new baby.."

"Well it's just us now babe...I need you" he said before kissing me so hard that it actually hurt.

Pulling away from air, I looked up at him and then up at the stairs.

"..What if Benji wakes up?" I asked. And then gasped as Tyler growled and pushed me against the washer!

"Stop thinking about him! Show me how much you still love me damnit!"

With that said I could see his eyes changing color in anger. I breathed deeply as I reached up and kissed him once again.

Next thing i knew he was shirt less and i was leaning against the washer in nothing but my bra.

Picking me up, Tyler layed me on the washer and layed kisses down my body.

"Even after all these years babe your body is still so beautiful" he said between kisses. He continued to kiss downward until he got to my core.

Spreading it apart, He began to lick up and down.

I squirmed and could feel my body tingle from the vibration of the washer.

I moaned and called out his name and could feel myself on the vurge of climaxing.

Tyler noticed this and got up once again. Putting himself inside me. He grabbbed both my wrists and placed them high above my head as he thrusted in and out of me.

As we went at it harder and faster, I could aslmost feel my eyes roll into the back of my head as we came together.

We both panted and smiled at each other.

"That was amazing" I said as I sat up and kissed his cheek.

"I love you B" he said kissing me back.

From upstairs we could hear the kids walking through the door.

We quickly got dressed and walked back upstairs.


	22. 22

**_*Thomas's POV*_**

As me and Mel walked into the kitchen we noticed mom and dad coming up the stairs from the basement.

"Hey kiddies how was the quarry?" Dad asked.

"It was fun" said Mel who I could clearly tell was trying to hide her sadness.But obviously she wasn't very good at it because mom caught on quickly.

"Come here baby girl" she said taking my sister into her arms and leading her twards the stairway.

"We'll be back in a bit" said mom before walking upstairs.

When dad heard the door close he turned to me with a smirk.

"Let's go listen in on them" he said with a giggle.

"I don't think mom would like that" I said in a teasing voice.

Dad just rolled his eyes and quietly lead me upstairs. From outside of my sister's room we could hear the whole conversation.

 ** _*B's POV*_**

Sitting my little girl on her bed I grabbed her hair brush. Ever since she was little it always relaxed her when i brushed her beautiful redish brown hair.

"Tell me what's bothering you baby girl. I haven't seen you this down since your goldfish died."

She smiled at that memory and sighed at my question.

"Mom..my friends are starting to get worried about the other missing kids... what if they find out that daddy is the one behind it. They won't want to friends with us anymore...I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost Beverly as my best friend."

With every word she said, I could my little girls heart braking. I could even see tears forming in her eyes.

Putting a hand to her cheek, I shushed her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Listen to me Melody, I know this life isn't easy for you, or your brother. To keep this big of a secret from your friends must be very difficult to keep. But the two of you have done a wonderful job of keeping your secret safe. And no matter what happens you'll always have your family. Just stay strong and stay the person you are okay."

She nodded and held onto me.

"Mommy can I ask you something else?"

"Sure, you know you can always ask or tell me anything."

"How... How did you get Daddy to fall in love with you?"

I was takin back by that question, but little did I know that a certain someone also heard that question. And he sure as hell was not happy about it!


	23. 23

**_*Thomas's POV*_**

Once dad heard that question, I could literally see his eyes burning up with anger.

"Uhh Dad?...Dad..You okay?" I asked.

"Go check on Benji son" dad said without even looking at me.

"Aww but Dad it was just getting good."

"Go Thomas!" he growled in a low voice.

Getting up I did as I was told. Running into mom and Dads room, I noticed that Benji was fast asleep.This was the first time me and the little squirt had ever been alone together.

Pushing away my jealous feelings, I leaned over and placed a hand on his stomach. Next thing I knew, he reached up with his little hand and held onto my finger in his sleep.

"...Maybe having a little brother wouldn't be so bad."

 ** _*Tyler's (Pennywise's) POV*_**

Telling myself to calm down, I put my ear to the door to listen better.

From what I could hear, B was about to give Melody love advice.Wich I couldn't see why my little girl would be asking about such a thing.

"Well baby, when your father and I met I was young. I didn't know that I was going to fall in love with him. But after he showed me how kind and sweet he could be I fell in love with him. Yes he may be overprotective and he maybe a hot head...hell he may not even be human. But look at everything I got from being with your father. I have you and your brother and a beautiful family. And if we're lucky we may even have Benji for a family member as well."

Hearing that made me both happy and confused. I mean I knew B was right about this. But of course I didn't want to admit to myself that I acted. like that. And..maybe that little guy could be a good addition to our family.. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Melody spoke again.

"Well.. I know I'm young now but I want the person that I like to love me later on."

Hearing that made my blood boil!

"Well give it some time baby girl. If he dosent feel the same way you have the rest of your life to find that special someone. Just hang in there okay."

Hearing the two of them coming twards the door I got up and pretend to be coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh hey girls, what's going on?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"Nothing much Daddy, I'm about to head out to go to my Gymnastics class." Said Melody before giving both me and B a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey where's Thomas?" B asked.

"Oh uhh, he's with his brother." Once I said that I could see B's eyes lite up with happiness.

"Im just gonna go pick up some dinner for us okay."

B nodded and went to go be with the boys.

What I said wasn't entirely truthful. I was going to get food. But I was also going to keep an eye on my little girl. I had to find this so called boy who thought he was gonna take away my daughter!


	24. 24

**_*Melody's POV*_**

After about an hour and a half of splits and flips. I changed from my purple leotard into a simple red dress and white shoes.

Walking out of the gym, I began to make my way home. My legs aching as I made my way down the rode. Thank god I decided not to take my bike, that would've been way more painful.

From behind me I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched.

"Please good don't let it be Bowers" I said to myself as I slowly turned around...No one was there. But suddenly a familiar voice called out my name.

"Hey Melody!!" Said a happy looking Eddie as he ran to catch up with me.

"Hey Eddie whats up?" I said smiling back at him.

"Just on my way back home from Ben's place. You should've seen his room Mel, that kid is completely obsessed with the missing kids of Darry."

My smile disappeared, "That's...cool I guess."

Noticing my distress, Eddie changed the subject.

"So uhh..how was practice? I remember you telling us about your gymnastics class."

"Oh its going good. I like being flexible and who knows maybe it'll earn me a scholarship to college" I said Proudly.

We continued to talk and he even showed me how he could play the star spangle banner by juat blowing into his fist.But he stopped as the both of us stood outside the old spooky neboilt house. What Eddie and none of our other friends know, is that we used to live in this house back when me and Thomas was little. But we moved soon after our parents got back together. From inside we could hear a creepy low voice saying " _Eddie... what are you looking for?"_

We continued to stare until the beeping of eddies watch made us both jump.

It was time for Eddie to take his daily dose of pills. But before he could take them, they all fell onto the ground.

I helped him pick up the small red pills, but suddenly another hand picked one up as well.

Both me and Eddie looked up in horror as a grotesque looking man stood over us. The man was bearly alive and he seemed to be rotting away, the man was a frekin leaper!!

Eddie grabbed me by my hand and lead me around the corner of the old house.

When turned back around, there was no longer a leaper after us...but there was a swarm of red balloons and behind those balloons.. stood my dad..in clown form!

I stood there in shock and anger, I could feel the tears coming to my eyes.

"We all float down here...yes we do!" with that said my Dad began to laugh.

Eddie let out a scream and lead me through a hole in the fence.

We continued to run until we reached the end of the street.

"Eddie! Eddie are you okay?" I asked as I helped him take puffs of his inhaler.

"Wh-what was that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure,..but I think it's best if we just try to forget about it oaky."

With that said, I gave Eddie a hug goodbye and ran the rest of the way home.


	25. 25

**_*Melody's POV*_**

When I reached our house, I ran into the backyard and tried to catch my breath.

I smiled once I noticed my white little furball Brady running up to me.

"Hey boy" I said as I held him in my arms and sighed into his soft fur.

I must of stayed that way for a while because next thing I knew, my big brothers arms we're around me.

"Hey Mel Mel what's wrong? That Bowers punk mess with you?"' he asked helping me up to my feet.

I shook my head, "D-Daddy scared me and Eddie" I said trying to fight back tears.

But as soon as I said that, Dad walked into the house carrying a tub of KFC.

"Come-on let's go eat" said Thomas leading me inside.

"Hey baby girl how was practice?" Mom asked as she put Benji into his high chair.

"It was okay" I said in a flat vocie. "It wore me out though, is it okay if I take a bath and go to bed?"

Both my parents looked at me concerned but I could bearly look at my dad in the eye.

"Sure baby, if you get hungry later there will be leftovers in the fridge okay."

I nodded and kissed both of my brothers goodnight. And walked quickly up stairs to the bathroom. Turned on the shower, got inside and cried into my hands as the cold water washed over me.

 ** _*Tyler's (Pennywise's) POV*_**

Seeing the sad look on my daughter's face made my cold heart brake into a million pieces.

But...I didn't mean to hurt her...I was just trying to protect her...I knew I had to go up there and somehow make her feel better.

"Babe you okay?" B asked as she spoon fed this really gross looking baby food to Benji.

"Yeah Dad you look upset about something" said Thomas in a smartass kind of tone that only I seemed to notice.

I gave him a look that said "Watch your tone"

"I'm okay B, I'm gonna go check on our baby girl. You just keep an eye on theses two little boogers."

When I said that, Benji gave me his gumless smile. And Thomas ignored me completely, obviously his sister told him what happened.

With a deep sigh I made my up the stairs and reminded myself to keep my cool and not lose my temper with my daughter.

 ** _*Melody's POV*_**

Drying myself off and putting on some pink pajama pants and black betteljuice shirt. I looked into the mirror and saw how red and puffy my eyes were.

" _Things are always gonna be this way. You're the daughter of a damn freak."_ I screamed in my mind.

I was so upset that I wanted to punch the damn mirror. But instead I grabbed the brush and brushed out my hair as I walked to my room.

"Melly" I heard my Dad say from behind me.

I balled up my fist and refused to let him see me cry.

"Go away Daddy."

"I need to talk to you baby, Just give me a chance to explain myself." he said practically begging.

"I said go away!" I snapped. I tried going into my room but by using his powers. My dad locked the door and made me fave him.

I stood there shaking in fear as my dad ran his hand over my face...

"Melly, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset..but..that boy with you...I...I just don't want my little girl to get her hert broken."

I gave him a puzzled look. "Dad..Eddie and me are just friends! I promise. But by you showing him your true form.. doesn't that kind of reveal our secret?" I asked.

"As long as he doesn't know im the father of you and your brother we'll be okay."

I nodded, "I know it's in your nature to scare people Daddy..but please try not to scare my friends to much...okay?"

I could see rhat, that request didnt make my dad happy but he said "I'll try my best."

I gave him a small kiss and a hug and went to bed, feeling somewhat better.


	26. 26

**_(One Month Later On 4th of July)_**

 ** _*Thomas's POV*_** "Hey Dad are the burgers and steaks almost done?" I asked bringing him a coke.

"Almsot son, how's everyone doing?" he asked before gulping the soda down.

"So far so good. Mom is showing off Benji to her friends and Mel is hanging out with Beverly. My friends are here too but did you guys have to invite Henry and Mr. Bowers?" I asked trying not to sound whiney.

"Well it wasn't my idea Tom, the Bowers just kinda invited themselves. But don't let it get to you kay son?"

I nodded and walked off to go hang out with the guys.

Stanley and Ben were talking about his bar mitzvah. Billy was staring at Benji in my arms, I had a feeling that Benji reminded him of Georgie. And both Eddie and Richie were starting at my sister.

"Careful boys you might start drooling" I said before shoving both of them.

"She dose look pretty" said Eddie with a goofy looking smile.

But as he said that, I noticed that Richie seemed to be..jealous!!

"Hey Eddie, can you go get me another soda?" I asked.

He nodded and did as I said. "Hey Rich you okay?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"...Guess he likes your sister too huh?" Sais Richie in a serious voice.

Pulling him aside I began to walk around the yard with him.

"Look im gonna tell you something, but you cant tell anyone else go it."

Richie nodded and listend to me.

"Look Richie, my sister has the biggest crush on you. She's just to shy to tell you herself. And from what I can see you like her too. But you have to tell her yourself oaky, but I'm gonna tell you right now. You're one of my best friends and Melody is very dear to me she's my little sister, my twin sister for gods sake. So if you hurt her in any way I'll never forgive you."

Richie took in what I said and said "Don't worry man I promise I won't hurt her."

With that I hugged my friend and both of us walked back to the group.

But my stomach nearly dropped when I saw that asshole Henry holding a now crying Benji.

Without thinking both me and my sister ran to him!


	27. 27

**_*Melody's POV*_**

"What are you doing?! Give him to me!" I snapped as I ran to my little brothers side.

"Sure Mel I'll give him back...for a quick kiss" said Henry with that ugly smile of his.

"How bout this asshole, you give my sister back the baby and I won't kick your ass" said my brother standing next to me.

Henry glared at him, but did as Thomas asked.

"How did you even get your hands on him?" I asked comforting a still crying Benji.

Henry just ignored my question and looked down at our brother.

"You know he's pretty cute. I could've been a Daddy myself you know."

"What the hell are you talking about bowers?" Richie asked as he stood behind us with the rest of our friends.

"Remember that stupid whore Veronica that went to school with us?" Henry asked.

"You mean Veronica Ribbson?" Eddie asked.

"The p-regnate girl t-that w-went missing?" added Billy.

"Exactly you fucking retard. What everyone didn't know... was that the baby she was knocked up with..was my baby."

Once I heard that, I couldn't believe it. How could this baby that we had come to love be the spawn of the person we hated the most?!

"Alright that's enough! Back off" said Dad as he came and pushed Henry away from us.

"Melody take the baby upstairs. Thomas take your friends inside and serve them."

Without hesitation we did what we were told. And as we walked in I heard dad telling Mr. Bowers to take Henry home.

He agreed, said he was sorry and that henry would get what was coming to him when he got home.

When we got inside I couldn't hide how upset I saw.

I handed Benji to my mom, told everyone I was sorry and ran upstairs to my room.


	28. 28

**_*Thomas's POV*_**

"Is she okay? She looked so sad" said Stanley.

"Maybe I should go check on her. She'd probably feel better if I do" said Beverly as she started heading twards the stairs.

But I quickly grabbed her hand, earning Jealous glares from Billy and Ben.

"It's sweet of you to want to comfort my sister. But this is a family matter."

"I'll say, Tom your and your sister said Benji was a baby of a relative of yours...so how could he belong to Bowers?" Asked Eddie.

"S-shut u-up Eddie, i-its n-none of our b-buisness" said Billy.

"Like I said, It's a family business. I think you guys should get going. Me and Mel will hang out with you guys tommorow okay."

Everyone nodded and looked glum as they walked out of the house. But as they did Beverly turned around to face me.

"Have her call me later okay, I'm worried about her."

"Dont worry Bevy, she'll be okay."

With a quick hug, I watched as my friends departed down the street.

When I turned to walk back inside, I came face to face with my dad.

"Very smart of you to tell your friends to leave son. But now we need a family meeting, go get your sister."

I nodded and ran up the stairs to Mels room. I walked in without knocking and found my sister curled up on her bed. From the look of her eyes I could tell she had been crying a while.

"Melly..I know your upset right now..but dad wants to talk to us about this whole thing. And I don't think Mom knows the truth yet."

Mel didn't say anything, but she got up and let me wrap an arm around her as we walked down the stairs.

Walking into the living room, we both sat on the couch and found Dad sitting next to mom with Benji on her lap. On the couch infront of us, both looking very serious.

"Mom...Did Dad tell you about what's going on?" I asked.

Mom just nodded and held onto Benji tighter.

"Look I know this is a very crazy coincidence. And a very unfortunate one at that." Said Dad grabbing mom's hand.

"I don't believe him! He's probably fucking lieing!" snapped Mel making all of us look at her in shock. Normally mom and dad wouldn't allow her to cuss. But they could clearly see how upset she really was.

"I dont believe him either. And even if Benji was that pricks son, I don't care! He's with us now! He's my baby" said Mom.

"He's not really your baby B, and if Bowers finds out that Benji is his. I'm sure his asshole of a father would expose that. We'd lose everything, we'd lose the family we have now" said Dad.

"He won't find out Dad! Like mom said I don't care if bowers really is his father either! He's my little brother!" I snapped.

After hearing all of that, you'd figure that our father would support us. But instead he growled in anger and got up from the couch.

"Tyler where are you going?" My mom asked.

"Dont fucking worry about it! Obviously none of you are going to listen to me."

With that, Dad walked out and slammed the door behind us.

Leaving me and my sister alone to comfort Mom.


	29. 29

**_(Tyler's/Pennyswise's POV)_**

Walking down the dark streets of Darry, I could still feel the flames in my body heating up. Why wouldn't my damn family listen to me?! All I was trying to do was protect them from the pain and heartache we may have have to go through because of that little mistake!...No..that little guy...he wasn't a mistake. Clearing my mind I reached into my jean pockets and pulled out a cigarette. Using my abilities, I lit it up and took a long drag.

I hated the fucking taste and I was told once that theses things could give humans cancer. Ha, like I could even cancer anyways.

When I reached the end of the street, I heard a strange sound..it sounded like a girl crying.

Putting out the damn cancer stick, I fallowed the sound and noticed that it seemed to be coming from the sewer!

Walking inside, I chaned into my clown form and continued to fallow the sound of crying.

Once I reached the middle of the sewer I discovered that it was none other than Veronica Ribbson herself. Still wandering the sewer like all the other zombie children I take down here.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because you bozo, im fucking starving!" she snapped.

"Wow and here I thought it was because you were missing your baby...by the way Ms. Ribbson..who is the father of your boy?"

"Fucking feed me something and I'll tell you!"

With a groan I used my abilities to form a box of poptarts and threw them at her. I watched in disgust as she divoured them like a frekin animal.

"Alright I fed you, now start talking" I said getting irritated.

"Why do you care who the father of my baby is anyways?! I never wanted him!"

"That's not answer! Just tell me, is Henry Bowers the father of your son or not?!'

Veronice chuckled, "Where the hell did you hear that?! That mullet wearing fucking whimp and I never even slept together. He just made up a rumor about it and clamied that the baby was his to be an asshole. But the father of my baby is dead, he died a month after I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't bear to raise him alone, wich is why I didn't want him...where is he now?" she asked.

"...With my family..my girl is taking care of him.." I said with guilt in my voice.

"That's sweet of her, he deserves a mother who can care for him. Clearly im dead so I can't do the job."

I noddenodded and thanked her for the information she gave me.

Running out of the sewer, I changed back to my human form and ran all the way back home. Praying to god that B would still be there!


	30. 30

**_(Tyler's/Pennywise's POV)_**

Bursting through the front door of the house. I looked around only to find that it was dark inside.

"Babe?..Thomas? Melody?...Benji?" I called out as I went up the stairs. Only to find that my son and daughters rooms were empty.

"What the hell is going on?!" I said under my breath. Going into our bedroom, I opened the door to see Benji asleep in his crib and B packing his diaper bag.

"Babe...what are you doing?" I asked.

"Like you told me, Don't fucking worry about it!" she said without looking at me.

I balled up my fists but mentally told myself to keep calm and to not upset her anymore.

"Look I get that you're pissed off at me, honestly I would be too.But I was just trying to protect us! You me and the kids!.. Speaking of wich where are Melody and Tom?"

"If you must know Tom is over at Billy's with the boy's. And Mel is over at Beverly's. Last thing I need is for my babies to see us fight. And I really don't want to be around you right now. So I'm taking Benji and staying at the Darry in."

"What?! Why are you gonna do that?!" I asked.

"The fuck do you care?! You denied my kids years ago, and now your willing to give away a helpless little boy just because he doesn't belong to us! If that's the way your gonna be then you can stay by yourself in this house."

With that said, B finished packing the bag she began walking to Benji's crib.

But before she could I grabbed her by her shoulders and made her look at me.

"Listen here you beautiful bitch, I'm about to fuck you up with some truth! I wish I never denied my kids, I really do! But I did and fucking regret it okay! But as I've said over and over again, I had no idea you we're pregnant! What the fuck else was I supposed to think?! I And I just found out from Benjamin's real mother that Fucking Henry Bowers isn't his father. So if you wanna hold that against me that's fine! But at least now you know the truth!"

Letting go of her I watched as he face turned into one of shock.

B sat down on the bed, and began to cry again.

"Look babe I can see that we obviously need some time apart. You don't have to leave the house with the baby. I'll go stay at our old house for a few days. When I get back we'll discuss what we're gonna do."

B nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Okay..I love you."

I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you too B."

With that said I left the house, unaware of what was going to happen tommrow.


	31. 31

**_(Thomas's POV)_**

The next day, me and the boys Rode our bikes to Beverly's house to meet up with her and my sister.

"Hope she's feeling better today,she looked really upset yesterday" said Eddie.

"Yeah but try not to mention it to her. My sister's gone through enough" I said in a flat voice.

"Fucking Bowers upsetting my girl like that" I heard Richie say under his breath.

When we got there we found the girls waiting for us on the fire escape.

"Hey guys" said Beverly coming down.

Once Melody saw me, she threw her arms around me and whispered "Do you think Dad came back home?"

I shrugged, "I hope so I hate all of this" I whispered back.

"Hey you guys we're gonna head home" I said.

"We'll ride with you guys, me and stanley are supposed to go to the arcade today anyways" said Richie.

"That sounds like fun, can I go next time?" Melody asked.

"Sure" said Richie with a wink.

Next to me I could see Eddie getting super jealous.

All that aside all of us started riding our bikes past the creek.But as we did we saw Bowers car and someone else's bike.

"Isn't that the h-home school kids bike?" asked Billy.

"Yeah that's Mikes" said Eddie. Mike was a black boy who was home schooled and worked for his grandfather's slaughter house.

None of us reay knew him, but from what we heard it sounded like he needed our help.

'Comeon we have to help him" said Beverly taking my sister's hand and running to find Mike.

All of us soon fallowed and watched as Henry and his goons were pushing poor mikes face into a packet of bloody raw meat. Next thing we saw was Henry on top of him with a huge rock in his hand. But before he could do anything with it, both Beverly and my sister through rocks at his head making him bleed!

"Nice throw" said both me and Stanley.

Mike got away from them and crossed the stream to cross over to us.

"You losers are trying to hard. All you have to do is ask nicely and im sure both of them will give it up. Right Mel?" Said Bowers while grabbing his junk.

At this point I couldn't take it anymore and threw more rocks at him. Rocks began to fly back and forth between all of us. It was a full on ROCK WAR!! As Richie called it.

Eventually we kncoked out the goons and left Henry there on the ground bleeding.

"Lets get out of here" said Eddie as him and our friends walked away with Mike. I stayed behind and helped Richie with mu sister. She had a bruise on her cheek and her mouth was bleeding a little.

Both me and Richie galred angrily at Bowers. And just as I was about to say something Richie put his arm around Melody and screamed "Go Blow your Dad you mullet wearing asshole!!!"

With that he flipped off bowers and walked with us back to our bikes.

"Thanks for that you guys but now they'll be after you now" said Mike.

"Oh Bowers? No its okay he's always after us" said Eddie.

"Yeah homeschool welcome to the losers club" said Richie still holding Melody.

"Oh my god LaLa are you okay?" Said Beverly noticing her wounds.

"Yeah im okay, I just want to go home" said Melody moving away from Richie.

"You sure your okay Mel? I think I have some Band-Aids in my pack" said Eddie.

"No thanks, come on Tom lets go."

"See ya guys" and with that me and Mel made our way home... or at least thats where we thought we would go.


	32. 32

**_(Tyler/Pennywise's POV)_**

Walking out of the convenience store. I was sipping on a Coke and thinking about B and the kids. God how i missed being home, but suddenly both Thomas and Melody started coming up the street on their bikes.

I waved to them and they both stopped infront of me.

"Hey dad, watcha doing?" asked Thomas.

"Oh I was just out for a walk,...Oh my god baby girl what happened to you?!" I asked once I noticed my daughter's face.

"It's nothing Daddy, we just had a run in with Bowers again at the creek. "

"Ya...rocks we're thrown" said my son with a guilty look.

"Fucking Bowers...Comeon you guys lets get you both to the old house."

"But what about Mommy?" Melody asked wiping away more blood from her mouth.

"Dont worry, I'll call her as soon as we get there. Right now I have to take care of you two."

And with that, me and the kids walked back to our old creepy house.

 ** _(Sometime Later)_**

"Thanks Dad it dosent hurt as much anymore" said Melody holding an icepack to her face.

"So when can we go back home? All of us so we can be with mom again?" said Thomas.

"Well son, right now me and your mother need our time apart. But its not like were breaking up or anything" I said hoping it would ease his worries.

"I feel bad just leaving her in that big house with the baby. Why did you have to say those things to her daddy?" Melody asked.

I sighed and sat down between my kids.

"Because Daddy can sometimes be an asshole. I was juat worried that our family would fall apart if Bowers really turned out to be Benji's father...But I know the truth now... He's not the father. He just said that to spread rumors like he always dose."

"How do you know that Dad?" Thomas asked.

"Veronica Ribbson told me herself. I'm sorry I acted the way that I did,I really am. But I have a plan that will benefit all of us."

"What plan?" Melody asked.

"I'll explain it all tommorow, right now the two of you should get some rest its late. I'm going to call your mother and let her know where you are. Okay.?"

"Okay Dad" said the kids before they went into the room I set up for them to sleep in.

Using my abilities I made the house phone work again. The phone rang for a good three times until B finally answered.

"Hello?"

"B it's me, I just wanted to let you know that the kids are with me at the old house."

"Oh thank god, I was wondering where they were. Bring them home Tyler."

I sighed, "Babe they're perfectly fine with me. Look...I miss you... it's only been a day and I can't get you out of my mind. I need you babe. The kids need you."

"...I miss you too Tyler. How can we fix this?" she asked with hurt in her voice.

"Come by the house tommorow baby. I have a plan that will save our family, every single member. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah...yeah I can do that."

"Thank you B, I'll see you tomorrow..I love you."

"I love you more."

With that said we hung up and after Iade sure my kids were fast asleep. I decided to make a trip...over to Henry Bowers place. It was time I put that little fucker in his place.


	33. 33

**_(Melody's POV)_**

I could hardly sleep. Not only was my mouth still hurting but my brother wouldn't stop snoring!

Getting up out of bed, I decided to look around the old house. Not much to see, the walls were dirty, the floor was broken and the wood was rotten. I was just about to go upstairs when a noise in a room nearby caught my attention!

It sounded like... little bells. Slowly turning the doorknob, I walked inside and was shocked at what I saw. The room was filled with dolls, some looked like they were made of glass and others looked old and dusty. But what was really strange about them was that most of them were.. clowns.

I was so busy looking around that I didn't even notice something moving in the corner of the room!

It wasn't until a hand was on my shoulder that I screamed and fell back.

Looking up I saw that it was a real clown, by the wat he was dressed I knew he wasn't my Dad. I had seen the same blood red hair, yellow clown suite with blue sleeves and big red nose only once. It was in a picture of my Dad's Dad. The man I never got to know...yet he was standing here in front of me... "Grandpa?" I asked in shock.

He flashed me a smile and helped me to my feet.

"How ya doing baby?" he said with a laugh.

 ** _(Peenywise's/Tyler's POV)_**

Braking into the Bowers house waa almost to damn easy. The front door was frekin unlocked for gods sake. When I walked in, I found Mr. Bower's past out drunk in the couch. Last thing I needed was a piece of shit cop coming after me for killing his mistake of a son. On a nearby coffee table I noticed a box cutter just sitting there with it shiny silver blade sparkling in the light of the dim TV. raising the bar higher I jammed the blade into his fat fucking neck and watch the blood drained from his jugular!

He looked up at my clown face in fear and tried to scream, but the only sound that came out of his mouth was the sound of the gurgling blood he was choking on.

From behind me I could the heavy breathing of a scared little boy.

I turned and looked at Henry with an evil smirk.

From what I could see,he was shaking and the punkass fucking pissed his pants!

"What's wrong Bowers? You scared of something?" I said with a crazy laugh.

He screamed and started running twards his room. Only to bad for him because I grabbed him by his nasty, greasy, mullet and threw him on his back hard on the floor.

So hard that the wind got knocked out of him. The little asshole tried to get up again, but I stomped down hard on his ribs making cry out like a little bitch.

"P-please...why are you doing this to me?" he said through sobs.

I glared down at him with my cold yellow eyes.

"Because you hurt people that I love. Because you fucking hurt them physically and emotionally. I can't just allow you to get away with that.'

With that said, I heard Bowers scream one last time before I tore into his stomach and ate his intestines like they were spaghetti. Leaving a bloody mess behind me."

With a burp I loaded up the rest of the body into a sack and carried it with me back to the house. Happy to finally be rid of Bowers once and for all.


	34. 34

**_(Melody's POV)_**

I stood there staring at my grandpa in shock.

"How...how are you talking to me? ...Daddy told me you we're dead."

He smirked and put an arm around me.

"I am dead, but my spirit still pops around this town of Darry. I've been watching over you and your family for a while. You young lady look just like your father."

"Let me guess, it's because of my hair right?' I asked in a teasing tone.

"That and because I Just know that one day you will take over the family business."

".. You mean...im gonna be a clown too?" I asked.

"You say it like it's a bad thing. When You're a clown Mel you get to dance, and play, and play pranks, and you get all the junk food you want. It's like being at the circus everyday."

I nodded, "It dose sound fun grandpa, but will I have to feed off of people too like you and Daddy?"

Grandpa shrugged, "Meh, when your older I'm sure you'll aquire a taste for it."

Before I could say anything else, the front door opened, making me jump.

"Oh that's your Dad, and judging by the smell he's brought home a meal" said grandpa with an evil smile.

"Do you want to go see him?" I asked.

"Well you know I'd love too, but I don't think now is the best time. You run along now before you get in trouble. And remember what I told you and give it some thought okay?"

I nodded and gave grandpa a quick hug goodbye. As I left the room, I watched as his spirit disappeared. And I wondered if id ever see him again.

 ** _(Pennywise/Tyler's POV)_**

With the sake over my shoulder, I walked further into the house until I reached the basement. Down there is where I kept a well that lead to the sewer.

"Good riddance you little bastard" I said as I let the sack fall to the very bottom with a thud.

"... Daddy? What are you doing?" I heard my daughter say from behind me.

"Oh.. just taking out the trash. What are you doing down here young lady?" I asked.

"Who did you throw down there Dad?" she asked.

"...Bowers. The little shit had it coming. Now you and your brother don't have to worry about him no more."

"What did you do to him?" she asked in a scared yet excited voice.

"Nothing you need to worry about Melly. Come-on your mother should be here in a bit and we can discuss my plan."

 ** _(The Next Morning)_**

 ** _(B's POV)_**

As I pushed Benji in the storller I hoped that no one would see us going into our old house.

Once benji saw how it looked he looked a little scared.

"Aww its okay baby" I said before entering.

"Tyler! Mel, Thomas, we're here" I called out.

"In here babe" called Tyler from our old living room.

Once I walked in my kids hugged me and Benji.

Good now that we're all here we need to talk. Please everyone sit down.

Doing as Tyler said, The twins sat on the couch and I sat between them with Benji in my lap.

Ready to hear this crazy plan of his.


	35. 35

**_(Pennywise/Tyler's POV)_**

"Okay I know that all of us have gone through alot this summer.

B, I have been an asshole to you and our little guy there. Tom and Mel, I know it's hard for both if you to keep living this way. Keeping secrets is very difficult, but I'm very proud of both of you for keeping our secret safe. However I know that we can't live like this forever.

So..how would all of you feel about moving?"

Once I said that I could see the shocked expression on all of their faces.

"Move? Where would we even move to Ty?" B asked.

"Yeah Dad, we've lived in Darry all our lives" said Thomas in defense.

"Both of you calm down. Remember my old friend Captin Spaulding?"

"The bald guy who looks like the American flag?" asked Thomas.

"The same clown who went to the circus with us when we were little?" said Mel.

"Yep that's him. He always said that if we needed anything he would help us. He just so happens to have a spare home in Rugsville Texas. There we can live as we please without being judged. No more secrets, no more worries, and we can live like the circus family we are." I said with excitement in my voice.

"What about work and school?' B asked in a stern voice.

"Ive got that figured out too, The kids can go to Rugsville high and you can work at Captin Spauldings Gas station. He'd pay you well and we'd be able to start fresh. Please babe this is our way out."

"What do you think about all of this you guys?" B asked the kids.

Both were silent and looked at each other with straight faces.

"..Can I still play football at Rugsville high?' Thomas asked.

"Of course son, I know how much that means to you."

"Melody what are your thoughts on this?" said B to our sad looking daughter.

"...Well as much as I would love to stay in Darry. I know this will keep all of us safe. But ill only do this on one condition."

"Anything. You just name it Mel" I said getting at eye length with my daughter.

"Both me and Thomas get to keep in touch with our friends. And we get to visit them every summer."

"Fair enough, okay sweetheart we have a deal. So it's agreed then?" I asked.

"Agreed, so when are we leaving?" B asked.

"How dose August sound?" I said with a big smile on my face.

"Sounds good Dad" said Thomas.

"Alright, I want the two of you to go home with your mother. I have a few things to take care of here. Plus I have to get Spaulding on the phone."

"Kay see you later Ty" said B as she kissed my cheek.

Pulling her face close to me, I layed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Thank you for understanding babe. I promise to be good to you...and our three kids.'

Once I said that, B smiled and left with the kids out the back door. Everything seemed to be falling into place.


	36. 36

**_(The Next Day. Melody's POV)_**

I sighed as I layed down on my bed, looking at a picture of Me and Beverly.

Still finding it hard to believe that pretty soon id be leaving my best friend behind.

I kept trying to convince myself that Ruggsville would be a fun state to live in. But I also knew it would take some time to get used to.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my brother burst through my bedroom door.

"Mel! Come on we gotta go!!"

"What?! What are you talking about?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Just come on!" he said before grabbing me by the arm and practically dragged me down the stairs.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" I snapped as he lead me into the living room and turned on the tv.

Derry News was on and I couldn't believe what the bulletin was saying.

 _"In local news, Robert Bowers was found dead in his house last night. Police have confirmed that Bower's was asleep when his 15 year old son Henry stabbed him multiple times in the neck with a box cutter. Police are now on the search for the missing boy. If anyone has any information on the wearabouts of Henry Bowers, Please contact Police immediately."_

"He killed his dad?" I said in disbelief.

"I always knew he was crazy but I never thought he'd kill someone. Now we have to worry about a murderer on the loose."

"...No Tommy... Dad killed Bowers" I said.

"What?"

"When we stayed with dad the other night, he threw a sack with a bloody body in it. Bowers was in that sack, he's gone."

Thomas looked at me in shock, and then took me into his arms to comfort me.

"Well guess we have nothing else to worry about huh?" he asked.

But just as my brother saud that, a pounding at the door made us both jump!

"Hi Richie, is everything alright?" we heard mom ask as she opened the door.

"Yes Ms. B, is Thomas and Melody here?" he asked.

Mom called us and then went upstairs to give Benji his bottle.

"Did you guys see the news?" Richie asked.

"Yeah we did...maybe he'll be picked up by the cops soon" said Thomas.

"Yeah maybe, but right now we have a problem."

"What do you mean?" I asked getting worried.

"I'll explain everything in a bit. Right now we have to get to Billy's."

We quickly told mom where we were going and grabbed our bikes. As me and my brother fallowed Richie to Billy's we both were very worried about where the situation would lead us.


	37. 37

**_(Thomas's POV)_**

When we got to Billy's, Richie lead us into the garage where the rest of our friends were waiting.

"LaLa are you okay?" Beverly asked as she hugged my sister, and put a hand to her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, it doesn't hurt anymore" said Melody hiding her purple lip.

"That's good...I was really worried" said Eddie with a goofy smile.

"Yeah, Yeah she's great. So why'd you call us here exactly?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Yeah Billy what's going on?" Stanley asked.

"Y-you g-guys s-s-saw the news right?" said Billy.

"Yeah, apparently the police think Bowers is behind the missing kids disappearances" said Mike.

"Yeah, and now they can't find him" said Ben.

"If he's smart he should've fucking left town" said Richie.

"But i-if it's t-t-true that h-he is b-behind it. B-B-Bowers t-took Gorgie." Said Billy in a sad voice. From what I could see, he was definitely on the verge of crying.

Beverly caught on Quickly and got up to hug him.

"But if he did, why would he be keeping gorgie in the Sewer?" said Eddie.

"He's not, he's keeping him at the Nebolt house. That's where this towns curse is kept" said Mike.

Once me and Melody heard that our heads snapped up quickly.

"Well if Henry is there, you losers are gonna take us to him" said a voice from behind us.

"Great its the goons" I whispered to Eddie.

"We want our friend back!" said Henry's blonde friend.

"Why? So you guys can continue your fun afternoon sessions of circle jerking?" said Richie.

"Shut the fuck up Richie!" I heard Stanley whisper to him.

"Get out of here you assholes!" snapped Beverly.

"Oh big talk from a ginger slut like you" said Henry's fat friend.

"Hey!" snapped Ben and Melody.

"G-get the fuck o-out" said Billy getting pissed.

"Or what? You gonna go get your mommy? Or is she still suffering from postpartum depression over your rotting corpse of a brother?" said the blonde goon with a smile.

Once we heard that, all of us stood there with our mouths hung open in shock.

Billy couldn't take it anymore, he drew back his fist and knocked the hell out of him!

The Blondie fell back on his ass and spit out a bloody puddle along with a broken tooth.

As the fat goon ran to help his friend. The rest of us ran to our bikes and peddled away as fast as we could.

"Bill! Where are we going?" I called out.

But he didn't answer me, he was so upset that I doubted that he even knew where he was going himself.

It wasn't until he turned down a certain street that I knew where we were headed.

I slowed down a bit to let my sister catch up to me.

When she stopped, I put my hand on her shoulder and made her look me in the eye.

"Mel, no matter what happens in there we have to put our family members first. You understand me."

She nodded and fallowed me slowly to the house we knew all to well.


	38. 38

**_(Tyler's/Pennywise's POV)_**

"Hey Spaulding, Yeah it has been a long time. Hey man listen, me and the family need a place to lay low for a while. Do you think it would be cool if we stayed at your spare house in rugsville?" I asked while playing with the phone cord.

" _Well damn son, you know you're always welcome to come stay here. Come on down."_ said Spaulding.

"Thank you so much" I said in a relieved voice.

 _"Anything for my old friends son. See you soon Pwise."_

With that said I hung up the phone and did a happy giggle. But suddenly I heard the sound of bicycles coming up the street.

Thinking it was the twins, I went to the window and peaked out from behind an old curtain.

It was indeed my kids, but they had their friends with them. Along with that fucking annoying Billy kid, who was starting to walk towards the ho!use.

"...Shit..I gotta do something" I said as I made my way back to the basement to scheme up a plan.

 ** _(Melody's POV)_**

"Bill we can't go in there it's not safe!" I said hoping he would listen to me.

"She's right Bill this is crazy!" said Beverly putting an arm around me.

"Look you dont have to come in with me. But what happens when another Gorgie gose missing? Or another Betty..or Benji?"

Hearing that made me super angry.

"Fuck Off!" I snapped.

"Yeah Bill, don't say shit like that about our brother!" Said Thomas.

"Okay, Okay, sorry.But what if one of us gose missing? Are you just gonna pretend it never happened?!" said Billy on the verge of tears.

He began to go on and on about how he missed his little brother and how he wanted to look for him.

But before he could say anything else, Henry's goons showed up and they were super pissed off.

"You fucking losers are dead!" said the fat goon.

Without thinking all nine of us went into the house and split up into three groups.

Billy, Eddie, and Richie took off twards the stairs.

Ben, Beverly, and Stanley took off twards the kitchen.

And Thomas, Mike, and me hid behind an old couch in the living room. And listened as the goons walked in.

Thoams put a hand over my mouth to keep my quiet and held me.

"Where the hell did they go?" Said the blonde one.

"You look upstairs, I'm gonna check the kitchen" said the fat one.

"What?! No way am I exploring this crack house on my own!" the blonde one said clearly scared.

"Okay fine you little pussy. Let's both go check upstairs."

All three of us waited until they were gone to come out of hiding.

"We have to find the others" said Thomas.

"What about the goons?" said Mike.

"They want a fight, they'll get one." With that said Thomas took me by the hand and lead us to another part of the house.


	39. 39

**_(Still Melody's POV)_**

As we walked down the old musty hallway, I could feel Mike shaking in fear.

"It's okay Mike, I'm sure everyone is safe" I said hoping it would calm him down.

"Shh I think I hear something over there" said Thomas as he walked ahead of us.

But as he did the old wooden floor under him collapsed!

Both me and Mike screamed as my big brother fell all the way down to the basement!

"Tom! Tommy are you okay?!" I screamed looking down at my brother laying there in pain.

"Tom! Wake up man!" said Mike keeping me away from the hole.

About a second later Thomas groaned in pain and sat up slowly.

"Oh thank god" I said with tears running down my face.

"How are you going to get out of there?!" Mike asked.

"Well this is the basement of the house I'll find a way to get out of here."

"Tommy are you hurt?" I asked trying to hide the sobbing in my voice.

"my back is killing memy back is killing me but other than that im fine.Mike watch over my sister and find the others. I'll meet you guys up there soon."

"Tom... becareful" I said before Mike took me by the hand and leading me to the other end of the hallway.

 ** _(Thomas's POV)_**

Ignoring the pain in my back and the cut on my leg I got. I got back up onto my feet and started looking around for a way out.

But suddenly a hand on my shoulder made me jump!

"Son, what are you doing here?" My Dad asked.

I sighed and layed my head on his chest.

"Dad! Henry's friends are after me, and Mel, and our friends. What are we gonna do?!'

Dad groaned in frustration, "God even when I kill the little fucker we still have to go through this shit!"

I flinched at how angry he was getting, but understood his frustration.

"Son, you're hurt" said Dad noticing my cut.

"I'm fine Dad! We don't have time to worry about me, we have to protect Melody and my friends" I snapped.

"Okay, Okay. Listen to me Thomas, I want you to do something for me son. You may not like it, but it's the only way we can get rid of these pricks forever."

"What is it?" I asked getting a little nervous.

"I want you to find Henry's friends and have them chase you back down here. I'll take care of them myself."

I nodded and began making my way twards the door.

"Don't worry son,this doesn't make you a murderer. You're just taking care of a small inconvenience."

with a shrug I made my way back into the house and started looking for Henry's Goons.


	40. 40

**_(Thomas's POV)_**

Doing as my dad told me, I found the goons still looking for my friends in the kitchen.

"Hey Assholes! Come get me!" I said in a teasing voice. Just like I hoped they both ran after me.

Despite the pain in my whole body, I managed to run faster than them and closed the basement door behind me.

"Dad they're coming what are you gonna do?" I asked feeling the adrenaline rushing through me.

"Watch and learn my son" he said before changing into his clown form and disappearing into the shadows.

Soon enough the goons walked in and started coming at me.

"I wouldn't do that if I we're you" I said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?! What are you gonna do about it?!" said the Blonde goon.

"Oh it's not me you have to worry about... it's him."

From behind the two of them, I could see my dad's yellow eyes glowing. And his creepy smile growing wider with drool running down his mouth!

Slowly the two goons turned around with the most terrified look I have ever seen.

"You'll float too" said My dad before tearing the boys limb from limb, splattering the walls and my face with fresh blood.

When he was done he turned back to me amd wiped away the blood from his mouth.

"Well son your burden is officially off your shoulders. You okay?" He asked wiping the blood off my face.

"Did they uhh...taste good?" I asked trying not to be grossed out by his breathe.

"Son it's not like I'm gonna force you to eat human flesh. That's a choice you have to make on your own."

I nodded and knew id have to be crazy to make that choice.

"Now I want you to go find your sister and your friends and get out of here as fast as you can."

'Why dad? What's wrong?' I asked getting very concerned.

"I'm still hungry son, I'm not sure if I will be able to control myself."

My eyes widened and without hesitation I ran back into the house to find everyone before my dad did.


	41. 41

**_(Melody's POV)_**

"Mike! Melody! Over here!" we both heard Eddie call out.

Once I saw my friends, I ran to hug them.

Mike was right behind me but before he could join us, the floor began to crack!

"Mike! stay on that side, go find the others!" I called out.

"Okay! We'll all meet back in front of the house soon" said Mike. before running off.

"Where's your brother Melody?" Eddie asked.

"We got separated,... Richie? Richie whats wrong?" I asked noticing that he was shaking in fear. Richie just shook his head and looked down.

"He foud s-s-something that's kid f-freaking him out" said Billy.

"What is it? come on Richie you can tell me." I said taking his hand.

"Just leave him be Melody" said Eddie trying to pull me away.

But once Richie saw this, he grabbed my hand and held up a missing persons poster with his picture on it.

Throwing it aside, I picked up Richies face to make him look at me.

"It's not real Richie! you're not going to go missing I promise."

He must have believed me because he stopped shaking and threw himself into my arms.

I smiled and stroked his soft black hair. But as I looked up I saw Eddie looking at us with a jealous look.

"Comeon Bill lets get out of here!" said Eddie as he stormed off ahead of us.

"You guys coming?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, were right behind you" said Richie as we both walked hand in hand down the hallway.

"Hurry up I want to get out of here" snapped Eddie as he leaned against the wall to take his inhaler.

The three of us just rolled our eyes and walked ahead of him into another room.

"You guys this room dosent lead anywhere, we should leave."

But suddenly the door closed shut behind us and Eddie wasn't with us anymore!

 ** _(Tyler's/Peenywise's POV)_**

Fallowing the scent of fear to the upper level of the house, I found my little girl with those damn boys!

That Richie kids showed her that poster I made and he had the freaking balls to hug my daughter! Just seeing that made my damn blood boil.

But the angry look on that Eddie's kids face put a smirk on my face.

No way a fucking sissy boy like him would ever be good enough for my baby girl.

I had to get him out of the way before I could get to Richie.

So once I saw that Eddie was alone, I transformed myself into that disgusting leper and chased the little went to the other end of the hall.

Once he laid eyes on me he fainted in fear and fell to the floor all the way down to the kitchen table,laying down conscious and still scared.

"One down one more to go." I said as I went back upstairs to look for Richie.

 ** _(Melody's POV)_**

"Eddie! Where are you?!" I called out as me and Billy tried to open the door.

"Eddie open the door!" said Billy.

As he struggled to get it open, Richie and me heard a small voice calling out to him.

I followed him into another room only this one was dark and seemed to be surrounded by clown dolls.

"Mel,...I don't like it in here" said Richie.

"I don't either let's get out of here" I said trying to lead him back towards the door.

But suddenly a clown I knew all too well jumped out from a box and stood on top of it.

Both me and Richie held onto each other in fear.

My dad looked over at me and he sure as hell didn't look happy.

Looking away from me, my dad smiled at Richie and said "Beep Beep Richie!"

And then started running towards us with his sharp teeth exposed.

"Richie run!" I scream as we made it at the very last minute out the door. And we didn't stop running until we both found Billy again.


	42. 42

**_(Thomas's POV)_**

Throughout the house I could hear the screams of my sister and my friends. Turning to run back up the stairs, I called out to Melody.

But the sound of something falling made me jump!

Suddenly I heard Eddie crying out in pain.

I found him in the old kitchen clutching a painful looking broken arm!

Running to my friends side I tried to help him up, but out of nowhere the old refrigerator opened. Inside was my father... clown form and all. Only he was twisted up in weird angles like a freaking pretzel! Both me and Eddie tried to scoot away from him but we also couldn't take our eyes off of him as he untangled himself and got closer.

He stood over the both us, with drool rolling down his mouth.

He look down at Eddie and said in a creepy voice "Time to float!"

I shook my head no at him, but my dad just ignored me. Picked me up and threw me aside.

"Tom!" Yelled Eddie before cowaring in fear at the hands of my father.

Who just laughed and mocked Eddie's crying.

"Tastey Tastey beautiful fear" said my dad before stretching out his jaw and exposing his sharp teeth.

But before he could do anything else, Billy, Richie, and Melody came into the room!

"Eddie! It's not real!" screamed Billy.

"Thomas! Melody screamed before running to me and helping me to my feet. Richie followed her and held her in a protective way.

Once my dad saw that, I could see him getting super pissed.

But instead of charging at us he turned to Billy and said "This isn't real enough for you Billy?.. I'm not real enough for you?!...It was real enough for Georgie!"

All of us gasped and began to panic once he ran towards Billy.

Next thing I knew, both me and Melody screamed bloody murder when we saw a large spear go through our father's eye!

Looking behind him, we saw that it was Beverly who did it.

All of us stood there in shock, until Richie and Billy ran to Eddie and tried to pick him up. However me and my sister couldn't take our eyes off our Dad's injury.

As he struggled to pull the spear out of his eye, Dad disappeared into the darkness and started making his way towards the basement.

Billy tried going after him but with one hard shove I pushed him out of the way.

"Let's get out of here!" I screamed as I picked up my crying sister and rode away. Eddie in Mike's bike basket and melody holding onto me as I peddled away. Both of us super worried about Dad.


	43. 43

**_(Melody's POV)_** I continued to cry the entire bike ride to Eddies house.

The poor boy had broken his arm and he was crying just as hard as I was.

Once we got there his mom was already waiting for us.

Taking him out of Mike's basket, she grabbed him by his other arm and practically dragged him twards her car.

"You did this! All of you!" she snapped.

"We-we we're attacked" said Billy trying to explain the situation. But eddies mom just wouldn't listen to him, and put her son in the car.

As she closed the car door, she accidentally dropped her keys.

Hills tried to pick them up for her but Eddie mom told her to get back and then got in her face!

"Oh I've heard about you Ms. Marsh and I dont want a dirty girl like you touching my son."

A part of me wanted to stand by her and tell off Eddie's mom. But at this point I didn't want anything to do with her after what she did to my Dad.

"Eddie is done with all of you! Especially you Ms. Melody. You never accepted my son's feeling's anyways!"

With that said she drove off with Eddie in her beat down car.

All of us stood there in silence until Stanley's broke the silence.

"I'm tired of this! We're gonna get killed Bill!"

"Stanley's right, Eddie almost got killed and the rest of us could be next" snapped Richie.

"Yeah! This is a bad idea we cant go back. You have to accept the fact that Georgie's dead, we have to worry about us right now!" said Thomas.

"Sh-sh-shut the f-fuck up Tom! Gorgies not dead. T-Take it back" said Bill getting in my brother's face.

"Back off Bill!" I snapped.

"N-No take it back!" Screamed Billy as he tried to punch Thomas.

Pushing my brother out of the way, I stepped right into the punch and fell to the ground.

"Melody!" Screamed Beverly, Richie and my brother.

I sat there on the ground clutching my now bleeding nose.

"LaLa are you okay?" Beverly asked as she tried to help me up.

Pulling away from her I turned to Richie and let him hold me.

As for Thomas I could see his eyes changing color!

He began to swing back at Billy for hitting me, but soon our other friends pulled the boys apart.

"Stop it you guys! Don't you see! This is what it wants. It wants to divide us." said Beverly.

"Oh yeah?! Well guess what, me and my sister are leaving Darry anyways. So it looks like we're gonna fucking be divided now!" Said Thomas pulling away from Ben who was holding him back.

"Wait.. what?" Asked Beverly in shock.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" said Richie.

"Yeah thats right, we're moving to Rugsville Texas with our parents and Benjo. So you won't be seeing us anymore."

"...LaLa..Why didn't you tell me?" Beverly asked.

I shrugged and held onto Richie tighter.

"She doesn't have to tell you anything, come on Melly let's go."

I nodded and gave Richie a quick kiss on the cheek before getting back onto my brother's bike.

"Bye you guys" I said to everyone before we rode off and made it to the back of the house.

Jumping off of the bike, both me and Thomas ran into the house praying that our dad would be okay.

 ** _(Thomas's POV)_**

"Dad! Dad are you okay?" I called out.

"Thomas! Melody! Come in here" we heard mom calling from the old living room.

There we found Dad laying on the couch in his human form. Clutching an ice pack and holding onto moms hand.

"Mom, is Dad okay?" Melody asked as she ran to his side.

Mom wiped away her tears and told her to calm down.

"He's going to be alright sweetheart, your father just needs to rest."

"How did you know dad was hurt mom?" I asked.

"He called me after all of you left and I came right away. Thank god he's immortal or else he'd be dead by now."

"Where's Benji?" I asked.

"In the stroller, he fell asleep on the way here."

Both me and Mel walked over to him and looked down at our sleeping baby brother.

"The two of you watch over him while I take care of your father ok? I already have clothes packed and I brought food in case you guys get hungry. We're gonna be staying here tonight."

"Okay, if you need any help with Dad just let is know mom" I said before giving her a quick hug.

"Dont worry you guys... I'll be okay" Dad said before passing out on the couch.

 ** _(Later-B's POV)_**

"Babe...dose it hurt?" I asked as I placed a hand on my boyfriend's cheek.

Tyler shook his head and leaned into my hand to kiss it.

"I'm surprised you're not pissed about me almost eating our kids friends" he said.

I sighed in ruffled is brown hair.

"Normally I would be but I have to just accept the fact that this is who you are. This is what you were meant to do. As long as you and the kids are okay then that's all that matters to me... I love you. I know I've been so busy with the baby to show it... but I do love you."

Tyler smiled at me and looked at me with those glowing yellow eyes.

Slowly he brought my face to his, leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you too babe nothing's going to change that."

With that said Tyler scooted over and let me lay on the couch next to him.

"Maybe we don't have to wait till August to leave babe. Maybe we should just leave now" Tyler said stroking my hair.

I giggled, "Oh shush let the kids finish out the rest of Summer here okay?"

"Fine, but when the 1st of August comes were out of here" he said in a serious voice.

From upstairs I can hear the kids moving around.

"I wonder what they're doing"

Tyler just me and kiss me again.

"Don't worry about them let's just enjoy our time alone."

I smirked and continue kissing him.


	44. 44

**_(Thomas's POV)_**

Upstairs me and Melody found an old bedroom with an Olds but usable bed. We both sat on it and let Benji sleep in his stroller.

"I'm glad Daddy's okay" said Melody breaking the silence.

"Daddy's girl" I said in a teasing voice causing her to stick her tongue out at me.

"Just kidding Melly, I'm gald he's okay too."

"...I no Beverly was just trying to save us but I didn't think that she'd ever go that far. I mean how else am I supposed to feel after my best friend did that to my own dad?"

Just hearing the sadness and my sister's voice broke my heart.

"Well it's up to you how you want to go about this, but if I were you I'd at least make peace with her before we move."

Melody nodded and layed her head on my shoulder.

"Tom... Did you know that Eddie liked me?" She asked.

I'm nodded and gave her a guilty look.

"Yeah I did but I didn't say anything because I knew you liked Richie."

"Yeah..I do... kind of sucks that were moving but maybe me and Richie can keep in touch."

I rolled my eyes, I didn't exactly like the fact that my little sister was dating but there was nothing I could do about it.

"Yeah maybe, hopefully both of us can make peace with all of our friends before we leave. Personally I don't want to forgive Billy either for what he did to you."

"Then you shouldn't forgive him!" set a voice that made both of us sit up straight.

"Who...Who said that?" I asked looking around.

Suddenly something started moving from underneath the bed.

I began to panic but Melody made me sit down again.

"Tom it's okay it's Grandpa" said Melody in a clam voice.

"Grandpa?" I asked.

"In the flesh sonny boy how you doing?" Said a creepy looking clown spirit of our dead grandfather.

"What the? How are you here? I thought you were dead" I said trying to stay calm.

Grandpa rolled his eyes at me.

"Just like I told your sister there I show up in Derry from time to time. Anyways I've been watching over both of you and from what I've seen neither of you should forgive that little shit Billy."

Both me and Melody exchange glances.

"But .. he's our friend Grandpa" said Melody.

"Oh yeah because friends physically hurt each other right? I ought to kick his little ass myself."

"He's got a point Mel, plus it's not like we're going to see him anymore after we leave."

Melody sighed, "yeah plus I bet we're going to make new friends at ruggsville High anyway."

"Oh believe me sweetheart you will ,and you my boy are going to be the best damn football player they have ever seen! But as you both made know if you ever want to turn to the clown side of life Grandpa can make a day at the circus everyday of your life."

"Well it's something that will keep in mind" I said proudly.

"Nice to know, I have to go now but I'll still be looking out for both of you."

"Bye Grandpa" we both said with a wave as we watched him disappear.

"Were gonna be okay right Tom?" Melody asked.

"Of course we will" I said before the two of us fell asleep.


	45. 45

**_(Melody's POV)_**

 _1st of August_

Come-on you two were leaving in 30 minutes" said Mom as she finished getting Benji dressed.

"We'll be right there mom" said Thomas as he and I packed more of our belongings into our backpacks.

"Did you try to contact any of our friends?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got ahold of Mike and told him to tell everyone to meet us here before we leave."

"Good, I told Beverly the same thing. She still can't believe that we're leaving. Honestly I cant either.'

"Hey Tom! Mel! Come down your friends are here" we heard Dad say.

"Coming!" we called out as we went down stairs.

In our yard stood the whole Loser's club waiting for us.

"Hey guys" said Tom trying not to glare at Billy.

"Hey Tom, Hey Mel we got something for both of you" said Stanley.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"We'll miss you!!" Said everyone as they held out two balck shirts that had **_"Losers Club"_** on it in bold red letters.

"Awe you guys we'll miss you too" I said before hugging all of them one by one.

"Mike, thank you for keeping me safe you're going to grow up to be a brave leader."

Mike smiled and thanked me.

"Stanley, thank you for always being the smart one and I know you'll do great when you're BarMitzvah comes."

"Wish you guys could be there for it. But I'll be thinking of both of you" said Stanley.

"Ben, you're an awesome friend.Let Beverly know how you feel about her." I whispered to him.

Ben blushed and nodded at me.

Akwardly I turned over at Eddie trying desperately not to stare at his cast.

"Eddie... I'm sorry about what happened to you.And I'm sorry I didn't notice your feelings about me... I hope we can still be friends."

Eddie smiled and wrapped his good arm around me. "Of course we can."

With that said I thanked him and moved out of the way to let Thomas say his goodbyes.

I turned to Richie and Beverly, Beverly hugged me in a tight hug and began to cry.

"I'm really gonna miss you LaLa, write to me soon okay?"

A part of me still hadn't forgiven her for what she had done. However my heart was too damn big to just not care about her tears.

I kissed the top of her head and wiped away her tears.

"I promise I will Hills. Best friends forever right?"

"Right" she said with a sad smile.

Turning to Richie, he hugged me even tighter... then he made a bold move and kissed me in front of everyone... Including my parents who I wasn't aware we're watching us.

When he pulled away he looked at all of my friends who had shocked Expressions on their faces.

"What? she's my girlfriend" said Richie pulling me closer.

I blushed and tried to ignore the galres my Dad and brother were giving him.

"Hey you guys wrap it up we need to get out of here." Said our Dad in a clearly annoyed voice.

Giving Richie a quick kiss on the cheek I said "I'll write to you and ill see you when I can."

"Sure Babe, I'll even come visit you in Ruggsville. Be safe okay."

I nodded and walked with my brother twards the car.

But before we got there we heard Billy say "Im s-sorry you guys about w-w-what I did."

We both just ignored him and got in the back seat with Benji and Brady.

"He's lucky I didn't kick his ass" whispered Thomas.

I nodded and buckled Benji into his seat before the car took off.

As we drove away both of us waved goodbye to our friends until we couldn't see them anymore.

"I'm sorry we had to leave you guys. I know this is hard for you" said Mom.

"Yeah but we'll be okay, RuggsVille can't be any worse" said Tom.

Dad chuckled, "That's my boy, Goodbye Darry!"

With that said we drove out of the neighborhood to the edge of town.

None of us were sure what awaited us and ruggsville but we couldn't wait to find out.

 ** _(A/N: well it's finally done took me awhile but here you go. like it or hate it I really don't care but if you're going to leave a mean comment just don't do it positive comments only please. and if you guys have any suggestions about what the family should do next when they meet the family from House of a Thousand Corpses in the next Story please feel free to let me know. Thank you!)_**


End file.
